


【蝙超】骑士夜探索 by Carzla

by lucelucid



Series: (k)nightfall 译文 [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Clark Kent, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotic Photography, Gun Kink, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Spanking, Submissive Clark Kent, Virginity Kink, masturbation interrupte
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 48,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 在与难以捉摸的骑士命运般的初次邂逅后，记者克拉克·肯特试图让他的生活一切照常。事实证明这比预期的要难，尽管他没有再和这个黑帮大佬接触过。然而几个星期后，骑士决定在深夜拜访克拉克。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: (k)nightfall 译文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958860
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(k)nightly explorations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045589) by [carzla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carzla/pseuds/carzla). 



> （*看着这个字数）实际上我原本并没有打算写30k词充满kinky的一篇PWP作为续集 （好吧，其实续集本来也没打算写，但是他们两个实在是太......给人灵感了）不过总之，还是写了？
> 
> 对于新读者的话，我推荐先阅读第一部，因为有提及很多里面的情节，也能帮助大家了解这个系列的基调。有个小小的警告，出于我希望塑造这篇同人的方式以及创作者的权利，我没有把所有提及的东西都打在tag里，我只能说所有的kink都被tag了。所以如果有什么东西让你不舒服，请随时退出。

克拉克从梦中惊醒，猛地坐起来，因为仍然分泌的肾上腺素急促地喘息着。他最后的记忆是自己被骑士抓住了，那个最近把老巢搬到大都会的犯罪头目。他被胁迫并绑架了，然后......然后......克拉克吞咽了一下，想要暂时甩掉被囚禁的记忆。

他小心翼翼地环视了一下自己所在的房间。他......他真的回到了在大都会租的公寓？克拉克眨了几下眼睛，不确定这是不是某种诡计。但好像并没有，他确实坐在那张老旧却舒适的沙发上，就在自己那间小小的单人公寓里。他是怎么回来的？克拉克记得的最后一件事是跪在他的绑架者面前，他做了什么把克拉克打晕了，然后他就回到了公寓里。

虽然这种可能性很小，但克拉克非常想要相信他与骑士之间的折磨，只是自己疲惫不堪的大脑在忙碌的一天工作后幻想出来的。这一切都只是一场疯狂的噩梦，而不是真正发生过的经历。他用一只手捂住自己的脸，露出了痛苦的神色，然后感觉有什么东西从皮肤上剥落了。他把手放下来，看到了一块块白色的干涸的固体。......这下克拉克不得不相信，给骑士口交、被骑士射在脸上并不是他的梦而已。

他的脸颊烧得通红，现在清醒过来了，他能清楚地感觉到自己粘在下身的内裤有多不舒服。已经过去了很久，所有覆盖了他下身的精液都干涸了。清理自己变得很难。

现在接受了自己被骑士捕获过的事实后，更令人担心的就变成了骑士明显知道他住在哪里，而且完全有能力通过门禁。一个知道他住在哪里的犯罪头目......该死，难怪他完全不担心克拉克看到了他的脸。因为他了解克拉克的一切（克拉克努力不去想这句话的另一层含义）而且他可以在自己高兴的时候随时处理掉克拉克？就在此刻，有人在监视着克拉克的公寓吗？准备好在骑士的命令下除掉克拉克？

克拉克深吸一口气，试图让自己平静下来。没有任何迹象表明他处于直接的危险中。骑士显然已经调查过他，正如克拉克之前一直试图调查大都会最新的犯罪头目一样，克拉克能想象到找出自己的住址并不难。就算撇开这些，他确实觉得骑士说他不打算杀掉克拉克是句实话。虽然他不确定骑士似乎想要再次他联系是不是一件好事。对方可能是为了胁迫他进行更多性侵犯。

但是现在纠结这些没什么用处。克拉克快速检查了自己的房门，当他发现门并没有被强行闯入的迹象时，努力想要忽视自己心中的焦躁感。他现在只能锁上门，挂上门栓以求保险，同时决定要尽快更换门锁。这件事暂时解决了，现在他需要好好洗个澡来彻底清理干净自己，然后他要把身上这整套衣服塞进垃圾桶里。即使克拉克还能抢救这套衣服，他也不觉得自己可以穿上它而不回忆起骑士对他做的那些事。

当克拉克洗完澡，处理完自己被毁掉的衣服之后，他走进卧室准备睡觉，努力把今晚发生的一切都抛在脑后。然后他突然停了下来，注意到自己的床单上无辜地躺着一台白色手机。他之前没有看到过这个，最近也没有人来过他家并且把自己的手机落在他的卧室里。克拉克的预感越来越强烈，他拿起手机，激活了它。

锁定屏幕上的图像是黑白的，特殊字体B形成了中世纪徽章框架中的焦点。克拉克的心脏几乎跳到了嗓子眼，他用拇指解开了锁屏，然后整张脸瞬间烧成了深红色，差点直接把手机摔在地上。

屏幕上是克拉克本人的高清照片。他跪在穿着白衣的两条腿之间，脸上隐约闪烁着透明的粘稠液体，脸颊泛着红粉，嘴巴半张着发出呜咽。照片上的他看上去已经很硬了，眼睛失去了焦距，朦胧而呆滞，只能模糊地大概看着相机的方向，没有意识到他放荡的样子被拍了下来。照片里定格的克拉克看上去准备好做任何事了，不管多羞耻，只要能得到他想要的。

(克拉克可以非常清楚地回忆，他确实为了得到自己想要的东西进一步地堕落了)

慢慢地，他仍然匪夷所思地盯着眼前的画面，把手指滑向一侧，看向下一张照片。

它更糟了。

这张照片里克拉克殷红的嘴唇含着骑士的性器，被那根粗大的鸡巴撑开成了一个下流的弧度。头发因为之前被骑士紧紧攥着，凌乱地打着卷。而且他的表情，天啊。他看起来完全高兴到神智不清了，因为喉咙里塞了一只鸡巴简直像磕了药一样兴奋。他看上去愿意毫无怨言地永远跪在那里，只要给他一根肉棒可以吮吸。

（克拉克知道，这张照片被保存下来的那一刻，他确实十分满足于跪在主人脚边，被当作一个温暖潮湿的穴使用。）

靠，他知道骑士拍摄过他各种各样堕落状态下的照片，但他从没想到过自己会亲眼看到这些。但这完全说得通。绑架他的人让他离开，但却用一条看不见的皮带拴住了他。手机是骑士接下来“保持联系”的工具，也是他勒索的来源。克拉克毫不怀疑删除手机里的照片也是徒劳的，因为这些照片不会是唯一的副本——对方的手机中肯定还有原件。另外，他有种模糊的感觉，骑士要让他留着这些下流的照片，以此提醒并且证明他们之间发生过什么。如果克拉克删掉照片，他可能会非常不高兴。

他不想知道激怒对方的后果。尽管骑士看上去态度亲和，他仍然是大都会最新的犯罪组织的铁腕领导，克拉克觉得他的惩罚可能会非常有创意，而且能令人非常痛苦。

很快，他把照片缩小，关掉了屏幕，然后在房间里四处寻找一个合适的藏匿之处。最后克拉克决定把手机藏在抽屉里，在成堆的笔记本和其他杂物下面。他知道那个相册里肯定还有更多的照片，每一张照片都把他描绘成各种可耻的色情状态，但即使是病态的好奇心也该有个极限。而且他已经能感觉到小腹有一阵微弱的兴奋，他已经在一个晚上极尽所能地折辱自己了，不需要一辈子都这样。

他闭上眼睛决定入睡。但是却怎么也睡不着，当他想到自己遭遇了什么事情并试图停止思考时，思绪总是陷入死循环。那甚至再次激起了他的欲望。他纯粹是靠意志力控制着自己不要硬起来。最后在辗转反侧了无数次后，克拉克终于陷入了一种不安又毫无意义的睡眠状态。

接下来的几个星期在一种惴惴不安中过去了。不管那个决定他命运的夜晚过去多久，那种焦灼感仍然笼罩着克拉克。工作时他可以暂时忘记，但是一回到家那些记忆就扑面而来。仅仅是那部白色手机的存在就让他焦躁不安，哪怕它一次也没响过。

没有短信，没有电话，什么都没有。

就好像骑士已经忘记了他，这本应该是一种解脱。但是手机的存在使克拉克根本无法忘记那个犯罪头目，即使自从克拉克第一次把它藏进抽屉里之后，它就一直静静躺在那里。每次当他靠近桌子的时候，就感觉好像有电话声响起。克拉克绝望地想他总会屈服的，会把电话从抽屉里拿出来，看看骑士有没有联系过他。

但是比起骑士可能的来电，更糟糕的或许是不可磨灭的认知，那部手机硬盘里的照片捕捉到了他最荒唐、最色情的放纵。他如此快乐地在黑帮暴徒的手里蜕变成了一个不知餍足的婊子。克拉克再也无法轻易逃脱那晚自己被曝光、被揭露的事实。因为手机就摆在那里，里面违背了他一直以来自我认知的证据正等待被公开。

大多数时候克拉克不是一个随便的人，他有过几次一夜情，但他更希望和共度夜晚的人之间有些真实的感情。不然的话他通常更愿意选择在独处时释放自己。但是那以后的几个星期里，他一直不能靠自慰来摆脱压力。

他会抚摸自己，进入一种放松愉悦的状态，然后那个晚上的记忆总是突然闯入。他会记起骑士是怎样控制他，然后缓慢地分开他，开拓他。虽然这总能让他很快硬起来，快到他几乎对这种变化的速度感到头晕目眩，但他同样也会感到羞耻。然后他会强迫自己把那些记忆推到一边，尽可能快地敷衍了事，因为他害怕自己会再次迷失在那些生动的、色情的记忆中。而由此产生的高潮……只能说是平淡无奇，总是让他想要更多。自从和骑士的那个夜晚后，他再也没有体验过那种令人窒息的快感了，所以最终他放弃了用这种方式寻求解脱的念头。

那是一个周五，自从白天克拉克踏出家门开始，一切似乎都很不顺。在漫长而沮丧的一天工作后，他回到家，吃了一顿简单的晚餐，大步走回房间从抽屉里把电话拿了出来。他需要从这糟糕的一天里分散一下注意力，在最近几周都未能通过自慰释放他的挫折和压力之后，他今晚迫切需要得到一些缓解。这足以让他转向这个他曾发誓不会使用的东西，不管它能多么轻易地完成那项工作。

他把手机放在书桌上，快速脱掉了工作时穿的衣服，和内衣一起随手丢到了洗衣篮的方向，让自己完全赤裸着。然后他拿起手机，爬上床，靠在床头堆起来的枕头上躺下。克拉克深吸了一口气，打开屏幕，让自己盯着徽章符号看了一小会，然后解开锁屏，调出了照片。

因为他在关闭应用程序之前没有退出相册，手机直接打开了他看的最后一张照片。这张照片上他顺从地跪在骑士的脚下，嘴里和喉咙里都塞满了他那只大鸡巴，看起来完全被安抚了，幸福又满足地保持着这个姿势。当他看着照片的时候，克拉克几乎可以感觉到骑士在他身体里的重量和分量，感觉到他的下颌伸展，嘴唇（「适合口交的嘴唇」）环绕着那个美味的东西周身被撑开。他几乎能回忆起那种渗透全身的愉悦，仅仅是因为把主人的性器含在喉咙里，被称赞是一个好孩子，一个乖巧的渴望阴茎的荡妇。

克拉克把眼睛从屏幕上移开，低头看着自己。果然，他的性器在没有碰触的情况下已经半硬了。羞耻让他的脸颊烧红了，但就像那天晚上一样，羞耻感只是点燃了他的欲火。克拉克犹豫了一下，用拇指在屏幕上滑动，调出下一张图片。

下一张照片再次掀起了羞辱与欲火交织的热潮，冲刷过他的血管，汇聚在他的小腹，让他半硬的性器勃起地更厉害了。照片里他的脸上布满了精液。白灼点点滴滴落在他的黑发上，半透明的粘液拉成丝，紧贴着他的眉毛，像是随时要落进他的眼睛里。他的脸颊和额头上都乱七八糟地被射满了，他的头以一种最能体现面部一团糟状态的角度微微垂着，使那些体液有往下滴落的趋势。粘稠的白灼与他绯红的脸颊和肿胀张开的双唇形成最明显、最下流的对比，突出了他脸上因兴奋和屈辱导致的潮红。他嘴唇的红肿也让人更加关注他张开的嘴里有什么：他正含着一口主人的精液，进一步证实了他给人口交的荡妇使命。他的衣服因为在拍这张照片之前遭受了粗暴的面部性交，被弄得皱巴巴的。克拉克甚至可以看到照片底部自己下身的凸起。他看起来像被骑士随心所欲地狠狠使用过了。这些堕落和享受的证据是毋庸置疑的，克拉克甚至没有办法争辩说他是被迫或者不情愿的。因为他的姿势很明显是摆拍，而尽管他的眼中害羞极了，他还是完全清楚拍摄时的情况，并且为之兴奋。

克拉克清楚地记得这张照片拍摄的那一刻; 这是自从骑士开始拍照纪念这个夜晚以来他第一次清醒的时刻。

他记起当他注意到正在发生的事情时，羞辱和兴奋混合成一记出其不意的重拳击中了他。他记得对方被克拉克在之前的摄影中理智全无的神态取悦了……他记得尽管非常耻于自己的放荡行径，他仍然按照指示行事，让主人拍摄了一张又一张淫荡的色情照片。

他还记得让骑士的精液呆在他口中的感觉，克拉克尽职尽责地把它含住，直到他被告知可以吞下。他记得主人的味道如何融入他的味蕾，直到成为一种他永远觉得不够的独特味道。他记得主人允许他吞下嘴里那珍贵的一小口精液时，他觉得多么感激，那白色的脂状物滑落他的喉咙，像众神的佳酿。他记得自己如何隐秘地渴求更多，并且很高兴主人允许他清除性器上最后的残余。

克拉克现在全身都红透了，他抑制不住地从胸口红到耳尖。这是一种强烈的兴奋和羞辱的混合，使他的性欲攀升到了新高度，让他的心砰砰直跳，前液从他的性器中流出，自从他躺到床上以后，他甚至还没有好好碰过自己。好吧，他苦笑着，从好的方向想，他应该不会在达到令人满意的高潮方面有任何问题了，因此他今晚会通过这种方式来缓解压力。

色情相册中的下一张图片克拉克再一次完全没有印象被拍摄了。他不确定知道拍摄时间是否会增加他的羞辱感，但是这张照片……哦，上帝啊。

照片中的他重重倚靠着骑士白色的裤腿，他的嘴巴张成了一个饱满的圈，相机在那一刻精确的捕捉到了他因为猛烈的高潮快感迸发出的尖叫。克拉克几乎可以听到他当时的声音，一连串的呻吟随着他高潮从他嘴里发出。照片中的他看起来完全崩溃了，彻底堕落了：脸被精液弄脏了，眼睛失焦地睁大，还有一把枪下流地塞在他那流着口水的嘴里。当性器上的摩擦不足以让他高潮时，他试图通过口交一把枪射出来。像一个绝望的妓女一样给枪口交，然后骑士漫不经心的问他，如果克拉克只能通过被枪肛交来获得高潮，他是否愿意这么做，可耻的是这两者的结合才最终把克拉克推过了快感的边缘，自由落体式地坠入了他经历过的最激烈、最扣人心弦的高潮。

所以，这张照片很明显是在克拉克因为强烈的高潮而快乐到失去理智时拍摄的，他甚至连自己的名字都说不清楚了，更不用说注意到有相机在记录下他羞耻的行为，以供人观看了。也许那时他正处于高潮中，因为他现在回忆起骑士曾经声称想知道当他高潮时他会做出什么表情。  
好吧，现在他俩肯定都知道他濒临高潮时是什么样子了。这会克拉克的性器完全硬起来了，仿佛他的身体还记得那次高潮的强度，这也提醒他，到目前为止，他完全忽略了自己紧绷的勃起

尽管克拉克今晚想要释放自己的主要目的是从当天的灾难中分散注意力，但事实上他甚至还没开始给自己提供最轻微的身体慰藉。仅仅看着自己这些下流的照片，他的性器就已经痛苦地勃起了，他的乳头也因为欲望和冰凉的空气而挺立起来，但是不，还不行。他希望自己的高潮能够消除自己所有的烦恼和挫折，而他已经知道为了实现这一目标，他必须尽可能长时间地延迟自己的快感。

克拉克深吸了一口气，然后继续。

接下来是一张他只脱了一半衣服的照片。他跪在地上，裤子被褪到大腿中间，衬衫下端被自己双手拉起来，确保没有任何重要的东西遭到遮挡，他的屁股翘着，以更好地展现自己湿透了的天蓝色内裤。

一想到那条内裤，克拉克觉得他的脸再次升温。那条内裤当时被他的精液浸透，他仍然能回想起他还穿着那条内裤的时候，只要稍稍移动，里头多余的精液就会流动着沾满他的下身和屁股。他还记得事后在自己的浴室里脱掉那条内裤的过程。它因为干掉的精液而发黏，而且散发着如此强烈的性爱气味，以至于克拉克必须把内裤封在一个密封袋里，再放入一个黑色的垃圾袋，然后才能将它扔出去。他不想让任何人闻到那股强烈的气味并发现他可耻的秘密，即使从理性角度思考，不太可能有人能够把那条内裤和他联系在一起。

他很快转向下一张照片，接着意识到这张照片可能更糟糕。

这是他记得自己抗议过的那张照片。他的抗议是徒劳，以至于有了这张照片。天啊，他没想到会拍摄出这幅模样。

骑士抓拍到了他咬下嘴唇的样子，他知道这是在他感到害羞或者不舒服的时候会做的事情。然而当所有的元素都放在一起时（屁股翘着，一只手挑逗地放在他湿漉漉的内裤腰带上，仿佛随时准备把它拉下来）克拉克看起来简直像在勾引什么，好像他在试图引诱摄影师对他为所欲为。一个厚脸皮的贪婪的小荡妇，诱惑男人来满足他自己对鸡巴无法满足的欲望。这张照片放在色情杂志上或许都不会显得格格不入，克拉克不敢相信他看到的是自己。

他匆匆忙忙地划过相册里的最后一张照片。

最后一张照片是近距离拍摄的。居于正中间的是克拉克的性器和卵蛋，被他的一只手轻轻地托住，好像要展示给大家看似的。白灼乱七八糟地沾满了他柔软的阴茎，这是他这辈子在内裤里射的最多的一次。即便如此，克拉克还是能看到自己的性器泛着红色，因为在拍摄照片之前骑士故意过度刺激了他的皮肤。此刻的他不禁颤抖起来，回忆起布鲁斯在他过分敏感的阴茎上无情地踩踏，回忆起每次主人的鞋子往下压给他带来的夹杂着快感的痛苦。在他暴露的性器后面略微失焦的是他那条被精液浸透的天蓝色内裤。这条内裤和装饰着他下体的白色乳脂状液体一起，提供了一种几乎艺术性的色情对比。他之前在内裤里射得一塌糊涂，以至于他满溢的精液滴落到地板上，而后克拉克还不得不舔干净自己造成的脏乱。

今晚结束后，克拉克可能还需要清理另一滩乱糟糟的东西，他的性器因为溢出的前液闪闪发光，预兆着这一点。克拉克颤抖起来，脑中闪过一个转瞬即逝的念头，即使没有任何人命令他，他也要用嘴巴来清理今晚的脏乱，接着他急忙把那个念头甩到脑后。不，不。他才不打算那么做。他才不会。

克拉克最后看了一眼自己沾满白灼的性器，把手机放在一边。他的下身已经硬到滴水来，顶端充血泛红，克拉克觉得最为轻微的粗心触摸可能都会导致他克制不住地不停射出来。是的，现在，他应该在最终达到令人满足的高潮方面没有任何问题了。

他闭上眼睛，挨着枕头，接着终于让他的右手移向下半身。他用手捧着自己的睾丸，那种接触使他颤栗着发出嘶声。他的睾丸很饱满，略微敏感，已经充分准备好清空贮存的体液。他花了一些时间轻轻逗弄它们，在手中滚动，然后放开，转而去紧握住自己滴水的性器。

快乐像闪电一样划过他的身体，烧灼着他的神经末梢，克拉克的喉咙里溢出一声响亮的呻吟。操，这感觉太棒了。他很快就找到舒爽而平稳的节奏，大量的前液轻松地给他的抚摸做了润滑，每次他挺腰时都会发出光滑的水声。他甚至可能根本不需要动用自己藏在床头抽屉里的润滑剂。

这一次，他任由自己的思绪游荡到和骑士相处时的记忆。当他回忆起骑士如何用下流的赞美刺激他时，克拉克忍不住轻轻呜咽起来。他可以想象得出骑士此刻就和他在一起，被他的下流行径取悦了。他肯定会在克拉克的耳边低声说出更多肮脏的命令，而克拉克知道他会毫无异议地服从所有，因为到了最后，他会得到一次非凡的高潮做奖励。

克拉克的另一只手下意识地沿着臀部向下游移，越过他的囊袋到达下方的会阴。克拉克模模糊糊回忆起骑士的鞋子贴在他身上摩擦时的感觉，他用左手的两根手指紧紧地按在那处敏感的皮肤上。

他的眼睑后仿佛看到了星星，快感使他的脚趾蜷曲，他的腰向上冲刺，拼命抚慰着自己。在经过一瞬间的犹豫后，克拉克慢慢分开双腿，将膝盖抬到胸前，这样他可以更容易地把手探下去。他小心翼翼地保持平衡，急切地用手指揉捏着自己会阴的某个特殊部位，用溢出来的前液缓解任何可能的灼热擦伤。他专注于追逐那种强烈的感觉，用双手来取悦自己。这是他以前从未做过的事情，克拉克只是迷惑地想，为什么他以前自慰的时候没有想到要更有创造力一些。

「看看你，膝盖张得那么开，露出流水的老二和放荡的穴口。你喜欢表演给人看，是不是？」

他觉得自己真的好像能听到骑士低沉性感的声音在他耳边低语，而那些想象出来的话语在他脑海中回荡，让他呜咽着呻吟。

即使旁边没有人在看他，他也在努力展示自己。仅仅是被暴露的感觉就让他兴致高昂，让他的欲望持续高涨起来，让他更接近高潮，所以他无法停下。他在周围没有人的情况下依旧表现得如此饥渴和放荡这个事实更加增添来克拉克的羞辱感,而那反过来又滋生了他扭曲的欲望。

「现在不要忽视你的小穴了，嗯? 来吧，摸摸它，玩玩它。」

仿佛得到命令一样，克拉克把手指沾上了更多的前液，然后轻轻往下滑，直到他碰到自己的穴口。他用湿漉漉的手指在紧绷的括约肌上轻轻摩擦，弄湿括约肌周围的皮肤，试图让自己放松下来。这样做的感觉也很好。当他觉得自己足够放松的时候，他沾了更多前液，然后轻轻将食指放在了抽搐的穴口上。

天啊，他以前从来没有这样做过，从来没有想过他会想要做这种事——通过指奸自己的后穴获得高潮，一想到这个，他的胃就颤动起来，脸颊因为尴尬变得更红。但是突如其来的紧张和羞愧并没有平息他的欲望。他的性器颤动着，溢出又一股前液，沾到了他环着阴茎的拳头，挤压出淫靡的水声

「继续吧，男孩。你没被操过的后穴想要被插入。你能感觉到它抽搐着想要夹紧空气，不是吗？给它点东西让它含住」

这是令人尴尬的事实。他之前从未体验过插入性的快乐，但他的身体似乎一直想要这种快感。他那紧绷的穴口正对着空气痉挛性地收缩，尽管这是正常状态，感觉却异常空虚。他的食指紧压在抽搐的边缘上，那试探性的微弱的触摸造成的快感却几乎让他窒息。操。他的后穴很敏感，非常敏感。他几乎害怕发现伸进一根手指会对他的感官产生什么影响，但是到达另一种愉悦的程度、让他的意识一片空白的诱惑实在大到他无力抵抗。克拉克咬住下唇，准备用手指插入他没被使用过的穴口。

一阵响亮的声音突然穿透了寂静，克拉克吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛。那听起来像是手机的铃声，但并不是他熟悉的自己的铃声。接着他的目光落在了床上的白色手机上，来自骑士的手机。

它正在响。屏幕在闪烁，来电显示上只出现一个简单的联系人“B”。

克拉克吞咽了一下，试图控制自己急促的呼吸。他不想在接电话时让人听出他正在自慰。他不想去想象骑士对此会作出什么反应。当克拉克终于觉得或多或少控制住自己的呼吸后，他伸出颤抖的手拿起手机，用拇指点下“接听”的图标。

“你......你好？”

“你......你好？”

骑士深沉而自信的声音从话筒里传来，克拉克不由自主地颤栗了一下。“晚上好，肯特先生。很抱歉没有早点联系你。非常遗憾，最近工作很忙碌。”

“ 那......那没关系...... ”

“......你听起来呼吸很困难，肯特先生。我打扰到你了吗？”

克拉克暗暗咒骂了一声，但这次他努力让声音保持平稳。“不，没有......你一定是......在幻想。”

“真的吗？所以你不是因为躺在床上，一只手握着你的阴茎，想要高潮而气喘吁吁的? ”

克拉克的呼吸明显地急促起来，而根据电话另一条的短暂停顿，他知道自己没能通过骑士的小测试。

“或者你只是刚刚开始？看着你自己那些下流的照片，想象着自己再次精液覆盖......只不过这一次，你会把自己的精液涂在脸上，嗯? ”

骑士的脏话让他止不住地喘息，他有点歇斯底里地想知道骑士为什么对他在做的事一清二楚，他感觉到自己仍然硬着的性器一阵悸动。该死，这个来电并没有抑制他的欲望，一点都没有。现在仅仅是听到骑士的声音和他下流的描述，就使他淫荡的身体更加兴奋，几乎处在高潮边缘。以前从来没有人对他产生过这样的影响，知道一个犯罪头目让他产生这种反应使克拉克感到有些不安。

“我......”

“别对我撒谎，肯特先生，”骑士警告道，现在他的声音里带着一丝训诫的意味。“我来电的时候你在自慰吗? ”

“......是的......”

“看着我给你的那部手机里，那些关于你淫荡身体的可爱的照片，你有没有燥热不安起来？”

“......有......”

“还记得我承诺过要挤干净你放荡的阴茎吗？你希望我今晚兑现它吗? ”

克拉克吞咽了一下，闭上眼睛想象着骑士的话语所激起的画面，他感到有迷雾让他的脑海模糊起来。他的声音有些发哑，但当他说出必要的回答时却很温顺。

“......是的，先生，求你了......”

他的主人低声笑着: “好孩子，照我说的做，你会得到照顾的，我保证。”

“是的，先生，谢谢你，先生。”

“很好。现在去打开你的橱柜。我给你留了一份礼物。”

克拉克慢慢下了床，走向他的橱柜。他每走一步，勃起的阴茎都在他的双腿之间摇摆，他敏锐地意识到它沉甸甸地肿胀着，但又得不到满足，乞求着被触摸想要获得解脱。但是主人已经答应照顾好他，而且到目前为止主人每次都兑现了他的承诺，甚至远超克拉克的预期。克拉克意识中一个遥远的部分震惊于骑士（或者他的一个走狗）在他换锁之后再次闯入了他家这个想法，但现在那已经无关紧要了。主人会照顾他，他正在照顾他，这才是最重要的。克拉克拉开橱柜门，发现一个简单的白色礼品盒躺在他叠好的裤子上。

“你看到了吗? ”

“我看到了，先生。”

“把它从柜子里拿出来。我要你跪在床上，然后再打开它。”

“是的，先生。”

克拉克小心翼翼地取出盒子，把它拿到床上，轻轻地放下。然后他自己爬上了床，先跪下去，再慢慢坐到自己的腰上。

“我在床上了，先生。”

“很好。如果你还没有张开膝盖的话，给我张开。我希望你的鸡巴能漂亮地展示出来。”

“是.....是的，先生，”克拉克红着脸回答，他把膝盖分得更开了，以便他的性器被两边的大腿框起来。

“好孩子，开免提，你很快就需要用到两只手了。”

克拉克把手机从耳边拿开，按下了扬声器的选项。然后把电话放在自己面前，说: “现在是免提了，先生。”

“打开你的礼物，男孩，告诉我你看到了什么。”

兴奋和谨慎让克拉克心跳加快，他慢慢伸出双手去拿箱子。他轻巧地一拉、解开银色的缎带，然后他抬起盒盖。他的喉咙忍不住溢出一阵喘息。

盒中放在一块洁白饰带上的是一条黑色的皮革项圈。扣环面向克拉克，符号的形状跟构成手机锁屏的那个徽章符号相同。他之前就怀疑过，但现在，事实证明了这个符号正是骑士的标志。这个项圈是他主人把他标记为骑士财产的方式。

“ 有......有一个项圈......上面有你的标志，”他说。

“是的。我在我们见面后的第二天早上定做的，”他的主人说，听起来很高兴。“你的脖子上戴上它一定很漂亮。到时候每个人都会知道你是属于我的。你喜欢吗，孩子? ”

“我...我喜欢，先生。谢谢你，先生。”

“你想戴上它吗，男孩? ”

“是的，先生，现在我可以戴上吗? ”

“嗯，很有礼貌。你可以。但有一个条件。”

天啊，主人想让他做什么？虽然克拉克以前从来没有戴过项圈，但他已经开始想象柔软的皮革围绕着喉咙会是什么感觉，冰冷的金属扣子紧贴着他脆弱的皮肤，直到他的体温把它捂热。戴上那个项圈之后，他将彻底被主人所拥有……他想要它。非常想要。

“求你了，先生，什么都行。”

“这么迫切。告诉我在我来电之前你到底在做什么。然后你就可以戴上我的项圈了。”

克拉克脸红了。他知道自慰是完全正常的，但对他来说这是私事，不是通常会拿来分享的事情。更不用说分享对象还是他的主人。对主人详细说明他之前为了让自己兴奋起来正在做什么，以及他为了达到高潮计划要做什么……简直是双重尴尬。但他还是会照做。

“我刚刚正在床上自慰，先生。我需要从糟糕的一天工作中分散一下注意力。所以晚饭后，我脱光衣服……开始看起自己的色情照片。”

“看到我们见面那天晚上你的行为有多放荡，有没有让你兴奋起来? ”

“有......我甚至没碰自己就硬起来了......看到最后一张照片的时候......我的阴茎已经在滴水了。”

“而你完全没有碰过自己。”

“不，我完全没有摸过自己......”克拉克小声回答，好像在做什么羞耻的坦白。

“下流的男孩，你接下来做了什么? ”

“然后我玩了一会我的睾丸……噢，它们太满了，先生，就像......就像随时都会爆掉一样。当我终于抚摸它的时候，感觉非常好，先生。”

“孩子，你现在最好不要未经允许就偷偷在抚摸自己。”

克拉克迅速地摇了摇头，尽管他知道主人看不见。“哦，不，不，先生。我才不碰自己呢。”

“很好，”他的主人赞许地回答。克拉克在喜悦的冲刷下忍不住颤抖。“接着说。”

“然后我想到了你，先生，当我抚摸自己的时候。我想到你赞美我，用下流的称呼叫我，然后我想起你的鞋子是怎样碰到它们后面的那个点，那感觉太好了......我想再次感受它。所以我开始用另一只手在那个部位玩弄自己。”

“感觉怎么样? ”

天啊，光是告诉主人他今晚做了什么肮脏的事情就让他性致勃发了。回忆起他摩擦会阴那个位置时身体里燃烧的强烈快感就让他忍不住颤抖，重新燃起的欲望让他不停地喘息着。

“那……感觉太美妙了，先生。只是碰了一下那里我就流出了更多的前液，真的让人感觉很棒！我……我还想要更多。所以我张开双腿，抬起膝盖，这样我就能更好地揉搓那个部位的自己。”

“这么说，你把一只手放在你的鸡巴上，用手指从外面刺激你的前列腺？放荡的婊子。你一直是这样自慰的吗? ”

“不，不，先生。我之前不知道它能感觉这么好。”

“那你学的很快，这很好。但我感觉你不止学了这些，是吗? ”

“你是对的，先生。我......我想象着你在我的房间里，看着我露出自己的下身和穴口，就像一个......一个饥渴的荡妇一样，然后你......你告诉我不要忽视我放荡的穴口。你......你让我玩玩它......”

“哦? 所以你玩自己那放荡的穴了吗，孩子? ”

“嗯......是的，先生，我玩了。我用前液把手指沾湿，摸了摸穴口的括约肌......按摩了一下，让它变得柔软下来......放松一些。”

“你没有直接把手指伸进去操那个贪婪的穴? ”

“没有，先生...... ”

“为什么不呢? ”

“因为......因为我很紧张，先生......”

“紧张？你为什么会紧张? ”主人听起来很惊讶。他停顿了一下，然后听上去几乎像是顿悟了一样说，“你后面的穴还是处，是这样吗，男孩? ”

克拉克脸红地承认了主人一猜即中。“我……是的，先生。我……我以前从来没有让我的后穴被插入或……或刺激过。”

“连一根手指都没有? ”

主人的问题让克拉克的穴口抽搐了一会，仿佛回忆起了他距离第一次插入自己有多接近，他几乎为失去这个机会感到惋惜。“没.....没有，我准备进入自己的时候你的电话响了。所以......还没有。”

“我在你正准备指奸自己的时候打断了你，而这是你有生以来第一次，”他的主人重复道，突然听起来被取悦了。“这很意外，但是很好，非常好。现在你不准碰自己，我要把那个紧致的处女穴留给我自己，明白了吗？”

克拉克吞咽了一下，喉咙突然感觉非常非常干。他的主人将是第一个进入他后穴的人，他要把自己初次插入的经历交给主人。而且他知道毫无疑问，当一切结束后他的穴会被彻底玩坏，就像第一天晚上他被教导像荡妇一样给主人深喉后，他的喉咙是如何被毁掉的。

“是的，先生，”他呼吸困难地回答道，“我明白了。”

“很好，你现在可以戴上你的礼物了。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

他小心翼翼地将项圈从包装盒中取出，花了一点时间来检查精美的工艺和扣环的复杂细节。接着他把它拿到脖子边，昂起头以便更好戴上，他让项圈围住脖子，慢慢地让皮革滑过他的皮肤。他把扣环固定时摸索了一番，但最后还是设法收紧了项圈，让它紧贴在喉咙上但又不会感到不适，扣环就处于他的喉结之下，位于他喉咙的中空处。

一戴好项圈，就有一种满足感席卷了克拉克的全身。他的肌肉放松下来，好像所有紧张感都流走了。他的感官似乎变得迟钝，他的意识也向内收拢，周围的世界变得安静而美妙。似乎再也不存在别的重要的东西了。除了主人，没有什么是重要的了。克拉克发出一声满足的叹息，感到冷静而平和，就连他的欲望似乎也不再那么迫切了。

“我猜你已经戴上项圈了，是吗? ”

“是的，先生。太棒了。我很喜欢。谢谢你。”

“不用谢，我的孩子。现在我要你穿上一些衣服。你喜欢穿什么都可以，但是不能穿内裤。”

“是的，先生。”

克拉克下了床，再次向橱柜走去，思考着主人会想要看到他穿什么衣服。他想等主人再见到他的时候，大概会希望克拉克尽快把衣服脱光。所以不能太花哨……或许舒服一点，但同时可以衬出他的身材的衣服？这样想着，克拉克拿出了他最紧身的白背心。他以前运动的时候经常穿这件，后来它被洗缩水了。但他穿上以后，布料紧紧地贴着他的身体，丝毫无法遮挡他鼓胀的胸肌，已经挺立的乳头突起着，在薄薄的白色布料上清晰可见。他之前决定不再穿这件背心正是因为它紧到几乎是色情的程度，但是克拉克知道主人会喜欢的，因此他很庆幸自己没有把这件衣服丢掉。至于下身，他决定换上一条舒适的运动裤。或许不是最凸显身材的裤子，但材料经过磨损变得很柔软，他穿上以后不会伤害到自己仍然勃起的性器。而且这条裤子依旧贴身到能看出他下身鼓起的一团，仍然可以让主人看出克拉克为了他有多硬。

“我穿好衣服了，先生。按照你的要求，没有穿内衣。”

“很好。盒子里还有一件礼物给你。像以前一样跪在床上，面对着门口，然后把它拿出来戴上。”

克拉克无法判断另一份礼物是什么。他只能看到之前垫着项圈的白色饰带。但他还是把它拿了出来，因为那是他唯一能看到的其他东西。这时他才突然意识到，他原先以为用来填充盒子的简单饰带实际上是一个眼罩。克拉克盯着这块看上去简单、无害的布料时，心中充满了期待。接着他像之前一样跪在床上，把眼罩的衬垫部分抬起来遮住眼睛，他几乎是离开陷入了纯然的黑暗中。接着克拉克小心翼翼地把饰带的其余部分在脑袋后面打了个结实的结。绑好之后，他先是左右摇头，然后上下摇头，试探了一下系得够不够紧。眼罩在他脑袋移动之后依旧牢牢遮着他的眼睛，一阵颤抖贯穿了克拉克的身体。他的喉咙感到异常的干燥，嘴巴像在沙漠里一样干，火热的欲望淹没了他的整个身体。他不得不清了一下喉咙才能开口。

”我...我的眼睛蒙上了，先生。”

“好极了。双手交叉放在背后。你要保持这个姿势，直到我来找你。明白吗? ”

“是的，先生，”他回答说，双手立即背在身后，交叉着握住手腕。

“好孩子，一会儿见。”

然后电话结束了，克拉克被蒙上双眼，跪在床上，顺从地等待主人的到来。

时间变得无关紧要。他满脑子想的都是重新回到主人的身边，回到主人强大而具有支配性的控制下。为此，他愿意一直等到主人希望他等待的时间。

他不知道自己在黑暗中跪了多久才听到解锁的声音。他双手背在身后，垂着头，听到前门打开然后关上，听到脚步声走向他的房间。接着他面前出现了一个人，他可以感受到热量从来人身上向房间里辐射着。

“真美。”

那是他的主人，听到那熟悉的声音离他那么近，而不是仅仅通过手机传来，让欣喜之情贯穿克拉克全身。他感觉到主人的手指抚摸着他低垂的头上打着卷的黑发，主人的手温柔地托起他的脸颊，克拉克信任地靠近他的触摸。

“很好，乖孩子，为我这么顺从。”

“先生......”他默默承认，用鼻子蹭了蹭布鲁斯的手掌。

“真是个甜心。抬起头。让我看看我的项圈在你身上看起来怎么样。”

克拉克用鼻子在主人的手上蹭了最后一下，然后伸直了脖颈，微微把脸仰起来露出喉咙，以最好地展示他脖子上的项圈。主人把两只手都伸到他的脖子上，一路向下抚摸过光滑的皮肤，直到他的手落在皮革上。主人拨弄着项圈，检查合不合身，做了细微的调整。

“我是对的，你脖子上戴着项圈看起来漂亮极了。”

“嗯……谢谢你的项圈，先生。”

“不客气。”

然后主人的手滑下克拉克的脖子，来到他的胸部，随意地隔着那件单薄的背心探索他身体的形状。当主人的手抚摸过他被衣服遮住的乳头时，克拉克惊讶地急促喘息，快感从他的神经中迸发出来。他以前并不知道那里会如此敏感，也许只是失去视力强化了他的其他感官，也许并非如此，克拉克无法确定。这时主人的手停了下来，仍然轻轻放在他的胸乳上。他故意用两根拇指慢慢拨弄克拉克挺立的乳头，用上了比之前更大的力气，克拉克呻吟起来，灼热的快感沿着神经冲刷向他的下身，使它又涌出了前液。之前等待主人到来期间他才刚稍微平息了一些。

“你真敏感，不是吗，男孩? 我等会还会再探索一下那里。现在跟我来，我们要换个地方。”

“是的，先生。”

克拉克被主人谨慎地扶着站起来，他乖乖听从所有的指示。他信任主人不会让他摔倒，即使当他被赤脚带出公寓，他也并不担心。主人领着他迈上楼梯，来到他那栋公寓大楼的屋顶，凉爽的夜空让他微微颤抖，他的乳尖缩瑟着，更加硬挺起来。但是主人放在他身上的双手让他感到安心。他被领进某种交通工具，坐下之后被扣上安全带。

“好孩子，”他的主人赞扬道，爱抚了一会克拉克的脸颊，然后他收回手。“我们很快就会到我的游戏室了。”

克拉克听到主人给自己扣上安全带，听到各种开关被翻转。然后发动机低沉的轰鸣声响起，比他所预期的飞机引擎要轻柔得多。接着他感到胃部轻微痉挛，他们升到了空中，飞向主人游戏室的所在地。

&&&

不久之后，克拉克被带出飞机，穿过一个貌似迷宫的走廊。他静静地跟着，刚刚的飞行增加了他的期待和欲望，飞行中的振动和他正待在主人身边的事实产生了意想不到的刺激，其中最敏感的是他的屁股，让他渴望那里被触摸。现在克拉克每走一步，运动裤柔软的棉布都会蹭到他勃起的下身，愉悦的刺痛沿着他的脊椎爬升，缓慢而稳定地燃起他的欲望。

最后，他听到一扇门咔哒被打开，迈进去之后，他听到门关闭以及上锁的声音。他确信主人终于把他带到了游戏室。

主人取下眼罩时，克拉克眨了眨眼，帮助眼睛重新适应光线。当他恢复正常的视觉后，环顾了一下周围的环境，他再一次来到了某个没有窗户的地下房间里。房间被几盏白色的灯照亮，他赤足下的地板是冰冷的混凝土，这里的墙壁也是一样。占据着房间中央的是一张白色大床，配有一块简单而坚固的黑色金属床头板。克拉克短暂地想象自己被束缚在上面，挣扎却无法挣脱，用力吞了吞口水。床的旁边有一张奶油色的五斗柜和一张侧桌。而侧桌上则相当不协调地摆着一个空着的淡蓝色的碗，克拉克短暂地寻思那是否只是一件奇怪的装饰品，然后才把视线移开。他让眼睛继续徘徊，发现各种钩子以不同高度挂在墙上，一面立式镜子和一台克拉克看不出功能的奇怪机器共用一个角落，房内还有一个凹陷的区域用作淋浴，一张长凳上摆着一瓶瓶沐浴露和洗发水。淋浴区的墙上，甚至地板上还有几个挂钩，以及一条带锥形喷嘴的盘绕软管。最后，床的另一端对着一张扶手椅，克拉克觉得那椅子有些眼熟。

总而言之，这是一个出奇的简朴而实用的房间。床和扶手椅是最奢华的物品，但房间的气氛和装饰确实符合他对主人品味的观察。

布鲁斯从他身后逼近，他的胸膛贴着克拉克的脊背，让克拉克可以清晰感受到他身体的强硬线条。他再次意识到主人比他高了几英寸，这种顿悟让克拉克颤抖。克拉克绝对不算小个子，然而知道主人比他高大，身体上能轻易地压倒他，让克拉克内心深处的欲望更加高涨。现在他明白为什么他们第一次相遇那个晚上，对方可以轻易地粗暴摆弄他了。

“喜欢这里吗？”主人问道，声音低沉，贴在他耳边，让他的颤栗划过脊椎。而且他们像这样紧贴着彼此，克拉克确信对方可以感觉到他的颤抖。

“是的...... ”

“我特别为你准备了这个房间。”

克拉克脸红了，“谢谢你，先生。”

“好孩子，现在脱衣服吧，我想看到全部的你。”

克拉克立即向前走了一步，留出脱衣服的空间。他迅速脱掉了背心，没有犹豫着要给主人一场脱衣秀，因为他如此急切地想要在对方面前赤身裸体。然后他脱下运动裤，弯腰露出他的屁股。随着柔软的布料摩擦过他的下身，克拉克忍不住微微颤抖，但还是迅速踩掉了裤腿，然后随意地把衣服丢到了地板上。

他一赤裸着站起来，主人就立刻贴上了他的脊背，强壮的手臂从背后圈住他。一只手放在项圈下掐着他的脖子，另一只手包裹起他的囊袋。突兀的快感让克拉克喘息着颤抖，他能感觉到主人微凉的西装布料紧贴着摩擦过他光裸的皮肤，从肩头到脊背，一直向下延伸到大腿根部。克拉克敏锐地意识到了他们之间的权力差距，但这只让他更加渴望被这个男人支配。

“先生! ”他喘息着说，膝盖突然变得无力，但他的主人只是继续轻轻抚摸他的卵蛋。

主人舔过他项圈上方的颈部，留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，然后在克拉克的耳垂上啃咬着落下轻吻。克拉克打了个寒颤，发出一声柔和而快乐的呻吟，愉悦的爱抚让他闭上眼睛。接着放在脖子上的那只手向下掠过他的右胸，然后邪恶的手指逗弄起他的乳尖，不断揉捏敏感的乳肉，把克拉克的乳头夹在指间把玩。

“哦！啊！先生！哦......! ”克拉克大叫着，猛地瞪大眼睛，因为奶头被玩弄产生的过电般的快感几乎要把他压垮。他现在几乎是完全靠在主人的身上，双腿因为主人从他身上引发的眩晕感而变得无力。

“太敏感了，”主人在他耳边轻声说，然后才放开被虐待过的乳尖。

克拉克呜咽着。他右边的胸乳好像着火了一样，每次他呼吸时都伴随着剧烈的悸动。他确定对它施加最轻微的压力都会变成一种折磨......好的那种。然后当主人瞄准他左侧的胸脯，像对待右胸一样对待它的时候，克拉克哭了起来。

“你选那件背心是为了勾引我，是不是？我走进你卧室的第一时间，就能看到你的奶头顶起了布料。你穿着它出门吗，孩子？你会让其他男人看到你淫荡的乳头，邀请他们玩弄你的奶子吗? ”

“不! ”克拉克抗议道。“嗯......只......只是为你，先生! 只有你......啊.....! ”

主人折磨完他的乳头后，克拉克大声喘息着，因为主人手臂的支撑才能勉强站直，他的手臂已经从把玩他下身的位置上移来扶住他的腰部。克拉克两侧的乳头都变红了，并且随着心脏每次快速跳动而颤抖着。他的胸口感觉热乎乎的，凉爽的空气使他滚烫的乳尖更加敏感。他的下身现在也泛着红色，顶端流出前液，看上去快要射了一样。刚刚遭遇的快乐的折磨让他头晕目眩，但是他知道这一切还没有结束。

“你看上去只是被玩弄乳头就要射出来了，多么淫荡的身体。生来就要被狠狠地干一顿，然后把自己弄得湿乎乎的，是不是?”

“呃......是的，先生......”他呼出一口气，仍然因为他刚刚经历的玩弄而急促地喘息着。

“你能站起来吗? ”

“我......我不确定......”他诚实地回答，尽管努力试图把更多的重量转移到自己的腿上。

“慢慢来，”主人警告他，克拉克感到一阵与性爱无关的温暖涌上心头。

克拉克小心翼翼地测试他能否承受自己的体重。当他认为自己没有得到支持也应该无碍后，他点点头说道，“我想我现在应该没事了，先生。”

主人迈步后退，但仍然轻轻地把手放在克拉克的肩膀上，仿佛准备好再次抓住他，以防他高估了自己的能力而摔倒。确定克拉克可以用自己的双脚正常站立后，主人的双手慢慢滑下他的手臂，最后完全抽离。失去肉体上的接触让克拉克略微摇晃了一下，但他并没有踉跄或跌倒。

“拿上蓝碗，在我面前跪下。”

“是的，先生。”

克拉克小心翼翼地走过自己和摆着蓝碗的侧桌的那段距离，脚步仍然有些颤抖。他拿起碗，转过身来寻找主人，后者正坐在扶手椅上，他面前的地板上摆放着一个黑色的软垫。他走到那里，然后无声地在跪在软垫上，摆出他知道主人会欣赏的姿势：大腿分开构成一个夹角，直接指向他湿润的勃起。因为他没有被告知如何处理这个碗，所以克拉克一边小心翼翼地用手托着碗保持平衡，一边抬头看着主人等待接下来的指示。

“把碗放在你面前，然后把手背在身后。”

克拉克服从了。他抓住这个机会观察主人。这次对方依旧穿着量身定制的白色西装，但没有打领带。他能辨别出隐藏在系扣西装外套内的浅灰色马甲。主人散发着权威和支配性的控制欲，他强壮的肌肉也支撑着他的力量感，而西装的裁剪巧妙地强调了这一点。这与他在犯罪的地下世界中采用的名字相吻合，他穿着白色西装，看起来几乎是不可触及的——不同于骑士的盔甲，但同样威严，这套西装是他用于不同战争的盔甲。这让克拉克突然意识到自己的裸露，意识到他对自己的欲望缺乏掌控，他滴着水的性器和硬挺的乳头就是最好的证据，完全不同于主人的冷静和沉着。

“好孩子，”主人赞扬道。“今晚，你想射多少次都可以。唯一的条件是你所有的精液都必须被收集到那个碗里。如果碗不在，你就不能射。明白了吗? ”

他的脸在主人解释了碗的目的后变成深红色。天啊，对，主人曾经承诺过会好好地给克拉克挤奶，但他没想到主人会想要收集克拉克所有的精液……就好像他要测量克拉克的阴茎一个晚上能产生多少高潮的液体一样。

“ 明......明白了，先生。”

“好极了。对于你的第一次高潮，我希望你放开自己。给我展示一下你在卧室里是怎么抚摸自己的。”

“是的，先生。”

克拉克调整成一个更舒服的姿势坐下来，将双腿分开露出自己的下身，同时留出更多空间让他活动。他的脸颊还是红红的，小心翼翼开始抚摸自己，就像他独自在卧室里做的那样，但是稍微调整了姿势，因为现在他没有可以倚靠的支撑物。他的双手探到卵蛋上，左手托起他们以便使布鲁斯看得更清楚，右手施加了比平时更大的力道逗弄着它们。他能清晰地感觉到自己的囊袋有多么饱满，感觉到轻微的痛苦和快感交织。然后他用食指和中指沿着囊袋，在性器上画出一条直线，这个简单的动作带来的快感使他的喉咙溢出一阵饱含欲望的呻吟。克拉克抬起头，从半睁的双眼里望向主人，愉悦地意识到主人的目光正凝视着他滑动的指尖，正如他希望的那样。让主人的注意力完全集中在他身上的感觉棒极了，他能看到布鲁斯灼热的目光中赤裸的欲望，尽管他的外表冷静而自持。

然后克拉克最后看了一眼他的主人，闭上双眼，好像他回到了床上一样，开始轻轻抚摸他坚硬的下身。视觉的剥离似乎增强了他的其他感官，尤其是触觉。他敏锐地意识到随着他每次收缩或舒张肌肉，把下身撞进湿漉漉的拳头时，天鹅绒靠垫摩擦过腿部产生的那种柔软的触感。他喘息着呻吟，喉咙最微小的动作都使他清晰地意识到皮质的项圈正环绕着他的脖颈，提醒他自己做的一切都是为了取悦主人。

他不需要想象自己是在为主人表演，因为主人确实正看着他，但是他希望能完全还原之前在公寓里背靠枕头所做的一切……他如何把双膝抱起来，大张着露出他抽搐的、未经碰触的穴口来取悦自己。克拉克因为想象着自己的样子忍不住呜咽，但是那个下流的画面浮现在他的脑海，使他指尖轻轻划过囊袋，探向会阴处。当他的手指发现那个使他溢出更多前液的敏感点时，他轻轻哽咽了，但是臀部却更加用力地抵着指尖下压，在手指上磨来磨去，同时握紧了拳头里的性器，下流地挺腰追逐着高潮的快感。

“你真是个可怜的荡妇，不是吗，孩子? ”

“ 啊......是的......我......啊! ”

“玩玩你的乳头，男孩。我希望它们在你的照料下保持着那种漂亮的玫瑰色。”

“呃......是的，先生... ”

克拉克的右拳握住性器，用左手湿漉漉的手指玩弄右侧的胸乳。他回想起最轻的触碰都能引发强烈的过电般的快感，于是小心翼翼地抚摸过自己小小的乳头。他是对的。玩弄乳头的刺激和持续地套弄下身使一阵强烈的快感贯穿他的全身，克拉克仿佛看到星星在他的眼睑下爆炸。他呜咽着，声音高亢而破碎，手指似乎在未经大脑明确同意的情况下自己动作着，左右拨弄着乳头，用双指揉捏着它把玩。指甲甚至刻意擦过顶端的奶孔以增加一种细腻的疼痛感，像炼狱一样点燃了他的神经末梢。

咔嚓！

“别忘了你的另一个乳头，”主人提醒他。

克拉克只能快速点头表示他知道了。他的手指松开被蹂躏的乳尖，感觉到它在刺激的余震中悸动和刺痛。接着他把同样的注意力施加给左侧的乳头。即使知道这种感觉有多么美妙，他还是没有准备好迎接新一轮的冲击。他已经被快感压得喘不过气来了，每次折磨自己敏感的乳头时克拉克都会无助地呻吟和呜咽。但他无法让自己停下来。

他全身都在颤抖，两只手疯狂地逗弄着自己，他感觉自己仿佛在攀升，一路向上，直到达到了快乐的折磨的新高度。他能感受到主人炽热的凝视，看着他表现得像个妓女，盲目地想要得到解脱。这种想法让羞辱的欲望涌入他的身体，结果这种羞辱最终变成了可耻的欲望，使他越来越兴奋，越来越接近边缘。

“你要高潮了吗? ”

“是的! 哦，是的......很接近了......先生......啊”

“睁开你的眼睛，我要你看着自己填满那个碗，”主人命令道。然后他用一种谈话的语气，好像他只是在评论天气一样，补充道，“这种色调的蓝是不是很漂亮？我选它是因为它看起来和你内裤的颜色一模一样。第一天晚上你无缘无故用精液浸透的那条。”

克拉克颤栗着，勉强睁开了眼睛。然后高潮用火车一样的力度撞上了他，使他发出响亮的呻吟。他的手用力地套弄着下身，乳脂状的白灼从顶端喷出，落入了浅蓝色的碗里。克拉克回想起他心甘情愿成为主人玩物的那个夜晚，以及他的内裤是如何被自己弄脏的，无助地呜咽起来。他的阴茎在掌中抽动，不得不抓着它对准那只碗，以防任何液体落到其他地方。他不认为主人会喜欢那样。

他以前从未有意识地观察过自己射精，他不知道这是否使这一次的高潮显得特别漫长。他的手每次在性器周围轻轻挤压都会有新鲜的白灼涌出，他敏感的乳头每次被逗弄，似乎都让他的下身又膨胀了一点，准备吐出更多液体，然后这个循环会一次次重复。

“就是这样。你真漂亮......看看你高潮了多少。但是你可以给我更多，不是吗? ”

“啊! 是的! 噢......是的! ”

主人低声笑了，隐隐被取悦了。“我都不知道你现在还能不能听懂我说的话，或者你只是单纯为自己的高潮变得太兴奋了。好色的小荡妇。”

尽管主人听起来并没有不高兴，克拉克还是尽可能地重复了他的话，“给......哦......给你更多......先生。”

“很好，不要停下来，直到你把自己榨干为止。”

克拉克的声音因为大声肆意的呻吟而沙哑。他的大腿疼得厉害，因为他不断顶着臀部套弄下身，但是那感觉美妙到他停不下来。而且他不能停下来，直到他为主人把自己的每一滴精液都射进碗里。他一直盯着那个碗，看着它逐渐被自己射出的白灼填满。他觉得几乎达到了自己的极限，他的阴茎开始在掌中变得瘫软。克拉克完全是凭借着一种几乎毫无意义的决心，含住自己空闲的手指开始吮吸，想象那是主人的性器在填满他的嘴，摧毁他的呕吐反射，让他窒息在又热又厚的肉棒里，就像他们第一次共度的那个夜晚一样。

光是那段记忆就足够了。克拉克口齿不清地含住手指哭喊着，他的性器随着高潮终结涌出了最后一波体液，阴茎软绵绵地悬在拳头里，挂在碗边。他双眼朦胧，目光呆滞地看着，手指从松弛嘴角滑落下来。性器上粘稠的白灼因为重力作用逐渐滴落，留下一条纤细的半透明的银丝，连接着他精疲力尽的性器和已经收集在碗里的精液。

咔嚓！

主人的鞋子把他的手从阴茎上推开，克拉克忍不住呜咽着，因为即使是那一点点摩擦现在也太过了。接着当主人用鞋尖在他那已经过度敏感的性器上踩压时，他震惊地哭喊出声，不由自主地蜷缩起身体。

“先生！太多了！哦......求你了......”他恳求道，声音破碎，泪水涌上了他的眼眶。“求你了......不要......啊！不行！先生! ”

“嗯，你确实已经把自己榨干了。今晚的第一次高潮，就已经把你的碗装得这么满。我们的目标是让你今夜结束时把它彻底填满，对吗？”

主人仁慈地停止了动作，克拉克疲倦地眨着眼睛，泪水从眼眶里涌了出来，他试图让目光聚焦在那个碗上，里面……里面有很多精液，或许没有第一天晚上那么多，因为当时克拉克被迫忍到最后一刻，但是里面确实有很多。即便如此，那个碗大概也只装了三分之一的样子，而此刻，克拉克并不认为自己可以再次勃起，更不用说射入碗里进一步填充它了。

“我......我不知道我能不能，先生，”他诚实地回答，“我不知道我还能不能再硬起来......”

“哦，你会再次硬起来的。你那放荡的身体不会这么容易满足的。现在去洗澡，在长凳前跪下。把你的奶子放在那上面，保持你的屁股与长凳水平。我一会儿就来。”

“是的，先生。”

他拖着脚离开了垫子，然后慢慢站起来，克服关节处的些微僵硬。虽然他对主人的计划感到好奇，但克拉克还是径直走进了嵌入式的淋浴间，走下被切入水泥地面的两级台阶，不去看主人在做什么。他把那张木凳子拖到稍微离墙壁远一点的地方,然后跪在前面，胸部贴在长凳的表面，像他的主人命令的那样。当他的乳头触及长凳略微粗糙的表面时，他微弱地发出呻吟，但仍小心翼翼地保持着他的位置，希望尽量减少对已经发痛的乳头造成任何进一步刺激。他不太确定双手要怎么摆，因此试图找到一个舒适的姿势来放置，最终决定将双手背在身后。

几分钟后，克拉克听到脚步声，于是稍微把脑袋往后转，这样他就可以看到他的主人了。令他惊讶的是，主人脱掉了白色西装外套，露出穿在下面的浅灰色马甲。他的衬衫袖子也卷了起来，暴露出肘部以下的前臂。尽管服装略有改动，但他身上依然散发着自信和力量的气息，这有点不协调。主人还拿着一叠毛巾，放在长凳的另一端，置于洗发水和沐浴露旁边。

并不是说他非常了解对方。然而无论他们今晚之前做了什么，看到他穿着半套西装突然让一切比以往更加亲密了起来。克拉克还有一种感觉，主人从来没有把自己的这一面展露给其他任何人，他的全套西装是他在这个行业中独有的盔甲。因此克拉克很高兴能有幸看到主人稍微休闲的一面。

他看着主人稍稍从长凳边退了一步，他深色的眼睛扫视过克拉克展露出的身体，从头到脊背，一直掠过他的屁股。主人盯着他的屁股时露出的掠夺性的神情让克拉克的脸颊忍不住发红。他记得自己在电话里透露他的后面仍然是处子时主人的反应，记得他是如何被命令把自己没被插入过的后穴留给主人使用。他不知道主人是否打算就在淋浴间这里，用他粗大的鸡巴侵入克拉克未被使用过的穴口。噢，克拉克还记得那根柔软的性器在他嘴里的感受，记得它是如何填满他的喉咙，记得一旦他品尝到些微的味道，他是如何迫切地想被它呛到……那根粗长的阴茎以同样不可阻挡的方式侵入他那未经人事的穴口宣布主权会是什么感觉呢？他已经摆好完美的姿势等待被操了。

主人从裤兜里掏出手机时，克拉克脸红得更厉害了。克拉克非常想把脸藏起来，主人显然注意到他脸上的红晕加深，得意地笑了，他对克拉克挑起眉毛，仿佛在挑战他。克拉克知道主人想要什么。所以即使主人摆好手机以拍摄更多克拉克处于不雅姿势的照片，他也一动不动，眼睛仍然盯着主人。

主人最终走近了一些，直到他站在克拉克身后，即使克拉克怎么转头也看不到他。但是他仍然可以感觉到主人炽热的目光在他光裸的身体上移动，他不可思议地感觉到逐渐烧起的欲火产生了微弱的刺激，使他悬在微张的腿间疲软的下身微微抽搐起来。

“掰开你的臀瓣，让我看看你的处女穴。”

尽管他一直在期待类似的事情，但是听到这个命令，欲火和屈辱仍旧交织来袭让克拉克头晕目眩。他把双腿分得更开，膝盖抬到胸前，因为这个动作压迫到他的胸部而发出轻微的呻吟。他的乳头更用力地抵在他正躺着的木质浴凳上，这样他才能更好地保持平衡。这一小小的动作让痛苦和快感的双重刺激从他过度敏感的乳头迸发贯穿他的全身，他不由自主地颤抖起来，结果引发了另一轮灼热的感觉，从他敏感的乳头一直烧过刺痛的神经。接着当皮带狠狠地抽打在他抬起的屁股上时，他呜咽着倒抽了一口气。

“你听见了吗，男孩？还是你就那么喜欢摸你的乳头，连一个简单的命令都不能遵守? ”他的主人咆哮道。

“不，不，先生! ”克拉克迅速地回答，尽管因为紧张结结巴巴的。他强迫自己的身体保持静止，即使他的屁股因为刚刚被抽打而发痛，他的乳头也因摩擦和压力产生了一种灼烧感。 “对不起，先生......我会乖乖的。”

接着他松开交叉在背后的双手，下滑到屁股上抓住自己的臀瓣。克拉克深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛，好像这样就可以避免尴尬的感觉，然后他掰开自己的臀瓣，展示出他没被操过的穴口以供主人仔细查看。

主人发出一声低沉的赞赏，让克拉克再次全身发红，这一次是因为完成了主人要求他做的事情产生的暖意导致的。他小心翼翼地保持不动，即使他感觉到主人的目光掠过他摆着下流动作的身体，使他皮肤上的毛发竖立，期待着接下来会发生什么。他听到一阵衣服的沙沙声，接着又一次听到了主人手机摄像头的独特咔哒声。

“你有一个这么紧致的小穴，男孩。”主人低声说，声音粗糙而充满欲望。

咔嚓! 咔嚓！

“我几乎觉得很难相信，从来没有一只鸡巴把它撑到张开小口？一个有着处子穴的荡妇，听起来太不合逻辑了。不是吗，孩子？”

克拉克呜咽着，主人的话语在他的脑海中激发了这个画面:主人的鸡巴把他的屁股操开，把他的穴口撑得如此之宽，当它空着的时候仍然会张着小口翕动。他想象着主人向他展示他那个放荡的穴口的照片，在它被狠狠操开之前和之后的对比。这些下流的想象让他低声呜咽起来。

“先生......请......”

“嗯? ”

“请......请让我成为一个合格的荡妇......你的荡妇。求你了，进入我的小穴吧......”

“哦，我会的，”他的主人答应道，声音低沉而粗糙，似乎是刻意为了让克拉克浑身颤抖。“我会把自己完全地深深地埋在你的身体里，让你温暖的小穴记住我是如何把它剖开的，让你渴望被我的鸡巴填满。你是我的小婊子，孩子。你会学会用我想让你学会的所有方式来吃下我的老二。”

“是的......哦，先生，求你了......”

哦，上帝，他感到全身发烫，仿佛整个世界都被迷雾笼罩，而他唯一清晰的焦点，唯一存在的固定点就是主人。克拉克觉得自己好像在漂浮，几乎好像他的思想脱离了他的身体一样。他模糊地意识到光是听着主人承诺要对克拉克以及他的后穴做的所有事情，他的性器就已经半硬起来了。他紧紧抓住主人那些黑暗肮脏的承诺，直到它似乎成为他存在的唯一目的。他的身体里充满了期待。他想要。天啊，克拉克真的想要。

“你是我的，男孩。”

“我是您的，先生。只是您的，”克拉克热情地点着头，呻吟着表示同意。他属于他的主人。他愿意为这个男人做任何事，承受任何东西。

接着一阵尖锐的意料之外的疼痛席卷了克拉克的神经，他忍不住惊呼出声。克拉克瞪大眼睛，身体抽搐着向前躲开，反射性地远离疼痛的源头。那是一种烧灼感，从他的……他的穴口传来的烧灼感。他挣扎着回头，想要看清楚是什么导致了那种剧痛。

他模糊看见了主人手中有一条白色的皮制腰带。这时他的头脑刚刚清醒过来，本能地撑起自己，但是皮革迅速落下。一瞬之后克拉克再次大喊出声，眼泪涌上了他的眼眶，因为他那不设防的穴口被主人的腰带精确无误地抽中。他想要躲开，想要掩住他脆弱的、悸动的穴口，但理智又在极力对抗这种冲动。克拉克已经被命令向主人展示他的后穴，他不得不继续将自己的臀瓣掰开，直到主人有其他指示。

他把脸转向浴室的墙壁，抽泣着，因为第三次鞭打又落在了他那脆弱的、抽搐的穴口上。克拉克的眼泪无意识地涌了出来，顺着脸颊流下。他又听到了几次快门的声音，但是他太专注于抵抗屁股上的灼烧感，以至于根本无暇分心去注意那个。

“这三次鞭打是惩罚你早先的忤逆，”主人就事论事地说。“当我命令你的时候，你没有马上给我看你放荡的穴口。”

“对不起......先生......我不会再违抗您的命令了。”

“确保你不会。虽然，你的穴口现在这个样子看上去甚至更诱人了。有点发红肿胀，就像它已经被操过，但仍然夹得这么紧……它只是等着被大大撑开，不是吗？”

克拉克震颤了一下，柔软的皮革紧紧抵住他疼痛的穴口，几乎漫不经心地贴着他的皮肤上下滑动，如果不是因为他原本已经极其敏感的皮肤遭过抽打，主人的动作本来会很痒。然而敏感肉体上的摩擦带来刺痛，让他局促不安地喘着粗气，这种摩擦几乎开始变得太过了。正当他觉得自己实在无法再承受这种虐待，而不得不恳求主人停下来时，皮革被拿开了。他听到哗啦一声，主人随意地把皮带丢到地上，克拉克不禁紧张起来，欲望和恐惧在他内心扭曲成一团，他不知道主人还为他计划了什么。

他听到身后传来动作声，但仍然让自己面朝墙壁。他本能地知道如果他转过身去看接下来要发生什么，主人会不高兴的，而克拉克今晚已经让主人失望过一次了，那就足够了。所以他利用这段时间来让自己平静下来，让自己不再流泪。是的，主人惩罚了他，但那是他应得的，并且他也已经承受惩罚了。主人很公平，克拉克知道受伤和疼痛不会成为他今晚唯一的感受。

接着他倒抽一口冷气，感受到冰凉的液体沿着臀部流下，冲刷过他肿胀发红的穴口。两种温度的对比使他颤栗，无意中再次将他的乳头磨擦在长凳表面上。这是恶性循环，他趴在那里，跪在淋浴间木质的长凳边忍不住颤抖，，两种感觉互相交融，让他几乎抖个不停。某样光滑的东西正触碰他，贴在他的穴口上方，克拉克轻轻呻吟起来，他的神经试图接纳这种与之前的严厉鞭打截然不同的温和刺激。

“现在我要清洁你的穴口了，孩子。接着，我会不戴套地把它操坏，然后用我的精液灌满它。”

“啊......谢谢你，先生。拜托了......”

清凉的水从软管顶端流出，顺着克拉克暴露的臀缝流过他的穴口，甚至进入了他的体内。主人引导着软管瞄准他的穴口，在边缘逗弄，但是从不让它穿透他。克拉克知道这是因为主人不想要别的东西在他之前体验到那紧致的甬道，但他想知道一旦主人占有过他，那是否会改变。

主人会不会看着克拉克被不同类型的玩具、不同尺寸的玩具贯穿，以确定他是否承受得住？他会不会把克拉克当成流浪动物一样用水管冲洗干净，然后用软管操克拉克脏兮兮的穴口，把他体内装满水，就像……就像灌肠一样？他会不会让克拉克试着把所有灌入的水留在体内，结果克拉克失败了，把自己弄的湿漉漉的？那样的话他会惩罚克拉克吗，让克拉克趴在他膝盖上，像打一个不守规矩的坏孩子一样打他的屁股？也许他会让克拉克再次掰开他的臀瓣，拍打他的穴口……接着在他的穴口仍然因为惩罚而红肿发疼的时候把他操开……

随着他的想象力肆意奔驰，克拉克几乎在不知不觉中开始呜咽出声。他脑袋里生动的图像再一次燃起他的欲火，早前穴口遭到鞭打时软下来的性器也逐渐勃起。冷水流过他的屁股反而让克拉克更兴奋了，他放荡的身体又燃烧了起来。

他大声呻吟着，主人调整了软管的水压，将它从柔和的细流变成更猛的水流，有节奏地冲击着他的身体，他无法控制自己发出的声音，因为他的主人绕着水花在他本就敏感的边缘周围施加压力，而他的后穴早因之前的抽打而变得更加敏感了。然后水花正好喷到他紧闭的穴口上，他呜咽着，呻吟着，水流的冲击仿佛在按摩他的穴口，满足他的欲望。

“真是个好色的男孩。只是在清理就听起来像被人操了一样，”他的主人咆哮道。“贪得无厌的荡妇。”

“噢......嗯......感觉......感觉真好，先生。”

“是吗? 那你会喜欢这个的。”

他的穴口突然被打开了，没有任何警告。克拉克感觉腹中的空气仿佛被挤出来了。主人的手指推进他紧绷的边缘，这种被插入的微弱疼痛感让克拉克喘息。只有一层薄薄的水做润滑。主人在最初的插入后不久就停止了动作，克拉克知道他甚至还没有把主人的整根手指吞进去，但是突然粗暴的刺激让他喘着粗气颤抖起来，他的下身绷紧了，几乎准备要射出来。主人的双手和强壮的手指从未显得如此令人生畏，感觉到主人的指节在他体内，在他最为私密的部分里……突然那入侵者感觉比克拉克预期的要大得多，但是……这也是他曾感受过的最愉快的感觉之一。

“啊，太紧了。你紧紧地包裹住我的手指，好像要把我吸进去一样。贪婪的小荡妇。记住，你现在还不能射。你只能射在我专门为你准备的那只碗里。”

“是的，先生......不......不会射的。”

“好孩子。”

接着主人的手指把他的穴口拉开，撑开它的一部分，轻微的灼烧感让他发出呜呜声，然后他呜咽起来，随着主人的手指深入他的紧张的甬道，他感觉凉水流入体内。当主人的手指在他体内游走时，克拉克唯一能做的就是保持不动，控制欲望，主人用坚定的、近乎冷淡的触碰清理他——但是这仍然将克拉克贪得无厌的欲火烧得更旺。当主人的手指摩擦着他最私密最敏感的地方时，一连串的呻吟声、呜咽声和喘息声从克拉克的喉咙里溢出。

当主人最终把手指从克拉克的穴里拿出来，转身去关闭软管时，克拉克已经气喘吁吁，哭得一团糟了。他的后穴刺痛，而且失去了任何形式的刺激后，他感到一股无法忍受的空虚，他的性器止不住地颤动，仅仅因为敏感的屁股遭到玩弄，他就濒临高潮的边缘。接着他倒抽一口冷气，一条蓬松柔软的毛巾裹住他的臀部，擦去紧贴在皮肤上的水，无意中进一步刺激了他。克拉克用力咬紧嘴唇，试图用尖锐的疼痛来分散毛巾擦拭皮肤的感觉。他感觉如此饥渴，以至于最微小的刺激都有可能把他逼向高潮。

“站起来，男孩。”主人把毛巾放在一边，命令道。

克拉克小心翼翼地挪动身子。他双手把自己从长凳上撑起来，用它辅助自己站立。他的膝盖在颤抖，几乎无法支撑他的体重，而屁股上的刺痛仿佛无法停止。这是一种让人分心的痛感，就像他双腿之间的勃起一样在分散他的注意力。但是慢慢地，他得以按照主人的吩咐行事，他站起来，转过身面朝主人，等待下一个命令。

主人缓慢地上下审视着他，几乎陶醉在克拉克因欲望而扩大的瞳孔里，他那挺立的乳尖因为无意中摩擦长凳而变得红肿，而他勃起的下身已经被前液打湿了。主人的目光在他的胯部徘徊，然后扬起一边眉毛，抬眼和克拉克对视。

克拉克脸红了，垂下头，立刻知道主人指的是之前射进碗里之后，他抗议自己没办法再勃起。主人是对的；克拉克的身体并不满足于仅仅一次高潮——无论那次高潮有多猛烈。他不应该怀疑主人对他放荡的身体的了解，尽管当时他觉得自己实在硬不起来了。

值得庆幸的是，主人并没有对那件事作进一步评论。但似乎是为了提醒他，主人把手伸向他的阴茎和睾丸，将它们稍微托起来，就像在称重一样。克拉克因为敏感部位遭到如此粗暴的对待而喘息着。他感觉到主人手掌上的茧子摩擦过他柔软的肉体，但是没有作出任何更进一步的举动，主人只是松手放开他的下身，让它湿漉漉地拍打在小腹上。

“到床上去。我要你靠在枕头上，膝盖抬起到胸前，保持那个姿势。”

“是的，先生。”

兴奋使克拉克的动作快了几分，尽管他克制着没有跑起来。他爬上了那张大床，花了片刻去感受柔软而昂贵的床单，然后才让自己就位。他背靠着床头中央的枕头，轻轻张开双腿，然后抬起膝盖，用双手来固定他的姿势。把他的下身和屁股都暴露出来供人触摸，就像他之前在家里自慰时所摆的姿势一样，但现在这个姿势可不是为了那个目的。他几乎可以肯定，他即将体验自己生命中的第一次插入性爱，期待感正与他内心的紧张情绪作斗争。

主人刚刚把一根手指插入进了他体内，那感觉大得不可思议。他的性器会是什么感觉呢？克拉克能承受得了吗？但是，哦，那真是一个愚蠢的问题。主人会让他吃下去的，就像第一天晚上，他让克拉克的嘴巴和喉咙承受他的鸡巴那样。主人承诺过了，而主人从未违背他的承诺。今晚结束后，克拉克不会再是个小处男了。他的后穴会被彻底使用，彻底被玩坏——完成他作为主人的玩物的使命。

“乖孩子。你这样真可爱，”主人走进来，明显被克拉克的样子取悦了。“准备好被使用了。你应该一直这样。”

“是的，先生，我一直如此。”

主人在床边坐下，端详着他。接着他对克拉克的姿势做了一些调整。克拉克被指示将手臂钩在膝盖下方，将他的腿分得更开、更贴近胸部，接着布鲁斯拉起他的双手摆在枕头后，他的手指本能地握住床头的金属栏杆。这种姿势的改变使他感觉大腿肌肉被轻微地拉伸，测试他的柔韧度极限。他的胸部也被暴露出来了，克拉克知道这肯定是故意的。主人之前很享受逗弄他敏感的乳头，在这种姿势下，他可以轻易地那么做。

“啊，这样好多了。把你的手扣在头上，除非我叫你换姿势，否则不准动，”主人低喃，一只手沿着他大腿内侧绷紧的肌肉线条抚摸，让克拉克的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。但是对方的爱抚刻意避开克拉克的下身和臀部——恰恰是迫切需要得到触碰的两处。

“是的，先生。”

“现在，看着镜头，”主人命令道。

克拉克脸红了，甚至当他按照主人的命令抬眼透过睫毛看着主人手中的手机时，他的头也忍不住轻微躲开。他完全展示在相机的镜头前，而且他的这个姿势没有任何误会，他就是准备好被使用，急切地等待着被操弄，他分开的双腿展示着紧闭的穴口和流水的性器。克拉克意识到，甚至没有任何阴影可以掩盖他身体的任何部分，这可能就是游戏室中的灯光全部亮起的原因。

主人从容不迫，从不同的角度一张接一张地拍摄他赤裸的身体。

“先生......求你了。”克拉克恳求着。他想要，他需要主人来触摸他，将克拉克标记为他的所有物。他现在就想要。

“很期待第一次被插入，是吗？”主人低声道，但他终于把手机丢到一边。“你等不及要让一根鸡巴填满那个湿热的后穴，把它变成一个合格的用来操的洞，是吗？”

克拉克听到这些下流的话颤栗起来，但它们是真的。他迫不及待想要被主人填满，迫不及待想要第一次被插入。他想知道骑在主人的性器上射出来是什么感觉，或者更进一步，屁股里被主人的精液灌满是什么感觉。

“是的! 是的，先生! ”

“求我吧，男孩。”

“求你了，先生，求你操我吧! ”克拉克哭喊出声，完全顾不上去在意这么快服从命令看上去有多放荡，有多羞耻。“好空...我不能...我需要这个...我需要你的阴茎在我身体里。求你了，先生...请使用我的后穴吧！“

“好孩子，我会狠狠地用你的穴口，让你几天后仍然能感觉到。你喜欢这样吗，嗯？”

“是的，先生! 谢谢你，先生! ”

“好极了。现在，虽然我已经迫不及待想把阴茎埋进你紧致的小穴里，但我需要为你做好准备，给你润滑扩张。你能等那么久吗？”

克拉克点点头。“是的，先生。我可以等。”

主人对他微笑，嘴角微微上扬，克拉克觉得内心充满了暖意。另一种快乐笼罩着他，因为他知道自己的乖巧和耐心让主人高兴。很快主人就会把他带到快感的巅峰，克拉克只需再等一会儿。

接着主人站了起来，走向一旁的柜子旁。克拉克的目光跟随着他，注意到那个蓝碗现在放在床边的桌上。那个碗看似无辜且无害地放在那里，让克拉克的脸泛红。他的注意力完全放在了蓝碗上，以至于当他听到侧桌上放置其他物品的咔哒声时，才意识到主人已经回来了。他还没能看清主人拿出了什么其他东西，脑袋就被扭开了，接着他的眼睛被迫直视着布鲁斯脸上那种黑暗的、掠夺性的表情，克拉克吞咽了一下，口干舌燥。

“不许偷看。你不想破坏这个惊喜，不是吗? ”

“我不会偷看的，先生，”克拉克保证。

“很好，让我们为你的失贞做准备吧。”

不知何故，这个古老而含蓄的词汇比起主人早前使用的，那些露骨而下流的表达更让克拉克脸红。他并不是一个年轻的维多利亚时代的少女，他也不想被当作少女对待。他喜欢粗暴的性爱，喜欢主人用他从未想象过自己会沉溺的那种性行为将他分开。但他并没有抗议，也尽量不想再耽误时间。克拉克兴奋地看着主人打开润滑剂的盖子，往他修长的手指上挤出了相当多的润滑油，这些手指很快就会插入克拉克的穴口，让他做好被操的准备。他无法将目光从那些闪光的手指上移开，直到它们被移动到视线之外。然后他感受到了那些诱人的手指的按压，感受到了它们对他的边缘外侧所施加的压力。

那种挑逗让他呜咽，润滑剂使手指几乎顺畅地滑过他的穴口边缘。接着两根手指压在他的穴上，无视了括约肌的轻微抵抗，强硬地逼他的穴口退让，于是那两根湿滑的手指进入他的体内。插入的入侵感让克拉克呻吟，这种扩张比之前主人在淋浴间用一根手指清洁他更粗一些，但是润滑剂使之更加顺滑，而且几乎没有痛感。不像之前冷淡的触碰，主人现在从容不迫地挑逗着克拉克。手指在克拉克体内浅浅地旋转，只有指尖进入，用或许会插入更多的可能性逗弄着他。他的手指总是进一步开拓，然后又逗弄似的抽出到只剩指尖。克拉克呜咽着，试图追赶着主人的手指，努力送上他的屁股。突然主人的巴掌落在了他右侧的臀瓣，让克拉克大喊出声。他还没来得及从突然袭击中恢复过来，左侧的臀尖也遭到了掌掴。

“不行。你只能躺在那里，无论我给你什么，怎么给，都给我好好承受着。明白了吗，孩子？

“呃......明白了，先生......”

这一次，当对方的手指回到克拉克的穴里时，他的触摸几乎变得更戏弄了。他的手指抚摸着克拉克敏感的穴口，在外围绕圈，短暂地侵入，接着又完全抽出来。转瞬即逝的触碰让克拉克忍不住呜咽，但是他克制着固定住臀部，害怕如果他试图获得超过他被给予的触碰会发生什么情况。他浑身因为没有被满足而颤抖，那两根手指把他的甬道撑开，接着一次又一次地抽出来，直到克拉克认为他会被这种戏弄折磨发疯。手指再次进入了他的身体，而这一次，它们呈剪刀状分开，把他撑得很开，些微的不适感让克拉克呻吟出声。主人又重复了几次这个动作，直到克拉克不再感到被拉伸的灼烧感。接着手指被完全拔出来，失落感让克拉克呜咽，但是他依旧静止不动，乖乖等待着主人的下一步动作。

当他听到快门的咔嗒声时，克拉克呜咽了一声，因为他知道在这个关头，主人只想拍摄他身体的一个部位：他那湿漉漉的，被撑开的穴口。几乎就好像主人正在记录他的进展，从一个完全没有被使用过的粉嫩的穴口，到被手指插入后的状态，最后是他失贞后的结果：一个红肿的被操狠了的后穴。一想到会在主人给他的手机上，找到一连串自己最私密部位的连续镜头，他就不寒而栗，那些照片会证明他用每一种可能的方式成为了一个喜欢鸡巴的婊子。

幸运的是，主人这次没花多少时间。很快克拉克就开始呻吟个不停，主人停止他的戏弄，将两根刚刚润滑过的手指插入他体内，一直深入到指关节。主人的手指在他敏感的内壁亲密地摩擦，在手指继续扩张他的甬道，使他准备迎接更大的东西的过程中，点燃了快感的火花。接着主人在他的体内弯曲手指，克拉克尖叫起来，出乎意料的白灼快感从主人正在按压的那个小点上爆发出来。尽管主人先前已经警告过，但他的臀部还是忍不住猛地抽动，去迎接主人对他前列腺进行的压迫。

然后突然之间，主人将他的手指从克拉克的穴中抽出来，几乎迅速到克拉克的大脑因为骤然消失的快感而晕眩。布鲁斯的另一只手则抓住克拉克的大腿，迫使他停止臀部的扭动。克拉克沮丧地啜泣了一下，然后默默接受了。

“我......我很抱歉，先生......”他羞愧地低声说道，在他再次违反了主人的命令之后，他不敢去看主人的眼睛。

“这是你第一次接受这样的前列腺刺激，不是吗?”

“是的，先生。”

“感觉很好，对吗？”

“……非常、非常好，先生。”

那真是太令人兴奋了。他从来没有想过他能感受到这样的快乐，而现在他不知道在他尝到这种快感之前自己是如何活下来的。

“我不责怪你的反应，男孩。但你仍然违抗了我的命令。”

“对不起，先生。”

“我会惩罚你，孩子。但因为你是第一次，我会宽容一些。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

“转过身来，向我展示你的屁股。”

克拉克很快服从了，双手松开床头板，手臂放开膝盖。他转过身来，跪在床上，屁股朝上，脸埋在枕头里。

“用手肘撑住，抓住床头板。”

克拉克按照他说的做了，接着主人平静地宣布了对克拉克的惩罚，“我将要抽打你屁股三次，孩子。你要替我数完，而且每打一下都要谢我。如果你忘记，我们就从头开始。明白了吗？”

“明白了，先生。”

克拉克紧张地吞了下口水，准备好接受惩罚。他知道主人其实算宽容的。克拉克对这种事很陌生，但他能想象自己的不服从值得更严厉的惩罚。尽管如此，他对减轻的惩罚心存感激。

第一次抽打在他的屁股正中间留下一道火热的条痕，令克拉克反射性地抽搐。这比他今晚早些时候遭到的抽打要重多了，而他刚刚只能勉强让自己不要因为疼痛哭喊出声。

“一。谢谢你，先生。”

第二次抽打落在比第一次略低的位置，而且比第一次更用力。这次他难以自制地哭喊了出来。

“哦！二。谢谢你，先生。”

话还没说完，第三次也是最后一次抽打就落在了他泛红的屁股上，克拉克能感觉到这一下精准无误地落在了刚刚第一下的位置。他因为应得的惩罚而啜泣，泪水涌上了他的眼睛。

“啊！三……谢谢你，先生。”

然后他感觉到有什么东西轻轻地触碰到了他疼痛的屁股，克拉克稍稍缩瑟了一下。主人制止了他，克拉克很快因为主人手掌在他臀瓣上的轻抚放松下来，这缓解了惩罚产生的灼热刺痛，虽然克拉克知道他的屁股应该得到抽打，但主人的温柔触摸感觉很棒。

“你的屁股上现在的红色真漂亮。有一天我应该直接用自己的手来抽打你，让你的屁股因为我的掌印而变红。你喜欢这样吗？”

“是的，先生。愿意为你效劳，先生。”克拉克平静地回答。他不确定自己是否真的想要再挨一顿打，但是身上留下主人印记的这个想法感觉很棒。此外，如果这是主人想要的，克拉克会很愿意尝试。

“转回去。”

克拉克推起自己跪立，慢慢地挪动身子面朝主人，双腿的每一个动作都似乎给他被虐待的屁股带来了额外的刺痛。他垂着头，眼睛盯着床单。尽管毫无怨言地接受了惩罚，他仍然为自己的不服从感到羞愧。当主人的手托起他的脸颊，把他的脸抬起来时，克拉克有点吃惊。布鲁斯轻轻抹去了他的眼泪，这个充满爱意的动作让克拉克忍不住用鼻子蹭了蹭对方的手。

“现在没事了，孩子。你乖乖接受了惩罚，做得很好。听从我的命令，你就不会再受到惩罚了。”

“我会听从的。谢谢你，先生。”

“好孩子。现在回到你原来的姿势。”

克拉克点点,头，接着匆匆回到原来的姿势。当刚刚挨打的屁股碰到床垫时，他发出嘶嘶声，但是没有让疼痛拖延他遵守主人的命令。就位之后，克拉克偷偷看了主人一眼。他的双手紧紧抓住床头板的栏杆，高高抬起双腿，努力分开让主人自由巡视他的下身。当主人露出赞赏的微笑时，克拉克感到一阵温暖的喜悦，忍不住也回以大大的笑脸，甚至当主人停下来又朝他的屁股拍了一张照片，记录他因为惩罚而变成樱桃红的臀部时，但他仍然保持着微笑，很明显在恳求更多。

片刻之后（尽管对克拉克饥渴、被欲望搞迷糊了的脑子来说，那感觉要久得多）他的屁股再一次被入侵了。两根手指轻易地滑进克拉克贪婪的穴里，主人涂了更多润滑剂打开他的甬道，稍稍刷过他的前列腺来逗弄他。克拉克呜咽着喘息，但这次乖乖地保持不动。他隐隐觉得有些尴尬，自己屁股被塞了东西居然感觉这么好。他那么享受，之前挨打过程中疲软下来的阴茎在他屁股被填满之后不久就又硬了起来。接着他呜咽起来，因为第三根润滑过的手指一点也不轻柔地进入了他，压迫着他的穴口，对抗着括约肌产生的轻微阻力。天啊，屁股里的三根手指让他感到完全被塞满了，然而他知道那和主人的性器相比算不了什么。他努力不去扭动，他必须乖乖不动，让主人用三根手指尽可能扩大他的穴口，这样到时候克拉克才能吃下主人的鸡巴。

“噢！先生……太棒了……哦，拜托……求你了……想要……嗯……想要你的阴茎，先生……”

“没耐心的小家伙。不过我想这次我可以让你得偿所愿。”

主人伸出手指，克拉克不知所措地呜咽了几声。他可以感觉到屁股里明显的空虚，可以感觉到穴口对着空气翕张，想要抓住任何东西。它拼命想要被填满。但是只需再等一小会，再等一小会，主人就会来操他，克拉克感到自己的性器因为期待而抽搐。克拉克屏住呼吸注视着主人解开拉链，将他硬挺的大鸡巴从束缚中解放出来。那根勃起的性器发红的龟头正滴落着前液，让克拉克忍不住流口水。那都是他造成的，他激唤醒了主人，他很快就会给主人带来更多的快乐。克拉克等不及了。

主人用润滑剂慷慨但敷衍地润滑自己，没有费心去脱掉任何衣物。克拉克意识到这点颤抖了一下，主人看起来仍然很端庄，衣服几乎没有褶皱，相比之下，克拉克则是赤裸裸的一团糟，饥渴的性器肿胀起来，把他的小腹搞的湿漉漉的，屁股因为挨了打而发红，穴口在指交后泛着水光。接着克拉克完全无法思考了，因为布鲁斯将那管润滑剂扔到一边，抬起克拉克的屁股，让他们的下身相互接触。克拉克因为主人的阴茎瞬息之间就抵上了他的而忍不住呻吟，然后主人把他粗大的鸡巴往下滑，紧贴着克拉克屁股的曲线摩擦，知道他的顶端轻轻吻在克拉克抽搐的穴口。

此时对克拉克来说，时间似乎慢了下来，他感觉到主人的性器抵着穴口的无情压力。他能感觉到主人龟头的形状和大小，那比主人的三根手指还大。哦，上帝，这真的要发生了，主人距离占有克拉克只有几秒钟了，而克拉克无能为力，唯一能做的只有等待他的到来。他的臀部被主人紧紧地抓住，使得克拉克无法移动——无论是为了阻止不可避免的事情，还是为了加速它的到来。

然后他哭了出来，因为快乐和痛苦混杂着淹没了他的感官。他感觉到主人的每一寸身体都在推动着突破穴口的微弱抵抗，感觉到他的后穴一点点被火热膨胀的肉棒占据，毫无歉意地将他撑开到极限。他在主人的铁钳下颤抖着身体，脑袋微弱地左右摇晃着，无数种感觉涌上心头，把他拽进一池黑暗的喜悦中，他几乎要溺毙在其中。

当他清醒一些后，克拉克意识到自己一直在胡言乱语，一连串的“谢谢你”和“太满了”，穿插着大声肆意的呻吟。这确实有点尴尬，但拉奥啊，这感觉棒极了，他如此充分地被填满，屁股被主人的鸡巴撑得大开，他几乎感觉自己不可能再承受更多了。恍惚间克拉克好像看到主人在床边放下了什么东西，但他无法确定，快感让他不堪重负。接着突然之间，主人猛地顶入进来，克拉克叫了起来。刚刚那一下让主人的性器整根插入，克拉克裸露的屁股紧紧贴着主人的下腹，主人裤子的面料摩擦着他发红的皮肤，与充斥着他身体的快感形成鲜明对比。他高兴得头晕目眩，知道自己已经成功把主人漂亮的大鸡巴一寸不差地完全吃进去了。

“我的，”他的主人宣布，声音低沉，带着占有欲的低吼。

“你的，”克拉克气喘吁吁地回应着，深深凝视着主人的目光，几乎像是被催眠了一样。“我是你的......哦，先生......好棒......”

布鲁斯得意地笑了，他的脸变得更英俊了。那是克拉克得到的唯一的警告，接着主人开始侵占掠夺他的后穴，他立刻又快又重地抽插，克拉克什么都做不到，只能勉力跟上他的动作。

插入和挨打给他带来的灼烧感被一波白热的快感洗刷了，他的屁股被主人无情地入侵。和手指相比，主人的鸡巴在他体内的每一次拖曳和顶弄似乎都被放大了十倍，让他的神经因欲望而燃烧起来，克拉克很快失去了对自己声音的任何微弱控制，他发出的一连串放荡的呻吟似乎在房间里回响。

这是他第一次被插入，但是他知道自己以后不能没有这个了，他无法理解自己之前三十多年是怎么过来的，居然从不知道一根粗大的鸡巴插入体内有多快乐，他的穴口被大大撑开，被热乎乎的肉棒填满是多么令人难以置信。这种感觉好到不可思议。他的屁股似乎远超寻常人的敏感，而这个事实让一切更美妙了，也清楚地表明他显然就是为此而生的。

他显然生来就是为了给主人的鸡巴服务的，为了自愿在主人想要的任何地方任何地点提供一个温暖的穴供他享用。

“你的穴这么好这么紧，男孩，”主人赞扬他的声音里有一丝张力，暗示着他的快感。“一个处子穴。我放荡的小处男觉得第一次怎么样？”

“喜、喜欢...先生......你的性器.....很棒，让我的屁股...好满......太美妙了...... ”

“我能感觉到你喜欢它，你的穴在把我往里吸，就像不想让我离开似的。想要一直有东西在你里面，是吗，孩子？让你欠操的后穴一直被狠狠填满？”

克拉克颤栗着闭上眼睛，他的思绪直接进入了自己最肮脏的幻想。幻想自己的屁股里插着肛塞，甚至在日常生活中也是如此。那不断提醒着他归骑士所有。一个摸得着的提醒，即使他们不在一起，也一直告诉他主人拥有着他。他想象着自己上班的时候衣服下面塞着肛塞，坐在办公桌前尽力表现得正常，尽量不要因为前列腺上持续收到的压力而扭动屁股。每一个微小的动作都会让肛塞蹭到他的敏感点，直到他不得不故意磨蹭屁股里的玩具，直到他在大家面前高潮，就像一个不顾礼节急于得到满足的妓女。

“你觉得你能承受吗？一整天都插着一个肛塞？尽量不要在工作时变得又硬又饥渴？”主人继续说道，声音低沉，危险的咆哮渗透进克拉克的内心，在他的意识里蜷曲着，进一步刺激他下流无耻的身体。“或者你会在结束一天工作之前就让自己射出来，嗯？端端正正地坐在你的办公桌前，摆出一副勤奋记者的假象，然而实际上，你只是努力不要在所有同事面前尖叫着射在自己的裤子里，暴露自己其实是个放荡的小婊子？这一切全是因为你屁股里面深深插着一只肛塞。”

克拉克呻吟着，战栗着，用力摇着头，虽然他不确定自己是在否认主人的话，他可能只是试图让大脑摆脱这些耸人听闻的画面。他的主人肯定不会那样对他。当然不会！克拉克是主人的荡妇，也只是主人的荡妇。主人肯定不希望别人看到克拉克最淫荡、最下流的一面。即使如此，克拉克仍然无法将这些画面从脑海中赶走，因为控制不住自己的性欲而当众高潮，这些荒唐的、可怕的幻想让他更加兴奋。

他的性器进一步膨胀，以回应即将高潮的欲望，甚至有更多的前液溢了出来，湿漉漉地涂在他的腹部，留下反光的湿痕。他硬到几乎发痛，甚至可以感觉到下腹的热流逐渐堆积，这是高潮即将来临的信号。克拉克确信不用多久，不用太多更多的刺激，高潮就会彻底袭来压垮他。他的前面甚至根本没有被碰过。

“啊！”主人改变了角度，拽着克拉克压到他的鸡巴上，逼迫克拉克更彻底地把他吃下去，让克拉克尖叫出声。现在，随着主人的每一次抽插，他的前列腺都被准确无误地击中，肉体的欢愉犹如烟花一样，爆发着席卷了克拉克因快感而混乱的身体。他原以认为被主人干已经不能更美好了，但是他低估了主人的技术。

他正被熔化的岩浆和热浪拖着下沉，这热浪既给他快感，又将他燃烧。但这是一种令人愉快的燃烧，主人在他心中激起最黑暗的欲望。他拥抱这种灼热，感觉自己的穴口松软下来，主人把颤动的阴茎狠狠操进克拉克，他能感觉到随着主人性器的每一次顶弄，他都在更多的吸吮主人的老二。尽管他们的身体明明已经不可能更接近了。他这个渴望鸡巴的小荡妇成了只会热情呻吟的一团糟，无意识的、语无伦次的快乐的声音被毫无克制地从他内心深处拖了出来。腹部的压力越来越紧绷，随时准备着射出来。哦，上帝啊，他已经如此，如此接近了！

「今晚，你可以想射多少次就射多少次。我唯一的条件是你所有的精液都必须收集在那个碗里。如果碗不在，你就不能射。明白了吗？」

这个时候，他突然想起他们游戏开始时主人的命令，克拉克哭了出来，一半是沮丧，一半是惊慌。他知道如果主人继续这么娴熟地操克拉克的屁股，他撑不了多久，他的自制力已经支离破碎了。但他也知道自己还不能射，因为那是主人的命令。克拉克不能射精，除非精液被收集到碗里。天啊，他必须阻止主人，他需要恳求主人让他射出来，至少让他把碗拿过来射进里头。他真的不想停下来，一秒钟都不想，但他也知道如果他不乖的话，如果他再次违反主人的规矩，等待他的只有惩罚。

“先生！哦...哦......先生！求你了....我...请停下...要，需要...啊...嗯啊.....就要...射了!”

“我说了什么？关于高潮？”

“那个...哦...我不...不能...除非...在...碗里，呃.......先生...求你了...”

“很好，你还记得，”主人说，嘴角高兴地扬起。接着他从克拉克的穴里抽身，让克拉克感到无法忍受的空虚。“现在，去拿你需要的东西，然后趴在床上让我操你。”

“是的，先生，”克拉克气喘吁吁地回答。

他急忙服从命令，知道越快将碗放在他的身下，主人就会越快继续干他，给他释放的机会。克拉克从桌上抓起那个蓝碗，甚至没有看桌上的其他东西，他的思绪里只有一件事，让主人的鸡巴放回他体内，狠狠把他操到枕头里，直到他尖叫着高潮。克拉克小心翼翼地把碗放在床垫上，正好在他流着水的性器下方，他的双腿在两侧分开。接着他用手臂支撑起上身，把双手放回原本在床头板上的位置，最后，他把屁股抬得更高，向主人展示自己，供他享用。

这个新姿势让克拉克忍不住焦躁起来，他的阴茎在身下不舒服地沉沉地垂着，重力驱使前液滴落到碗里。听着主人在他身后移动，他尽力保持静止。然后他听到现在已经熟悉的快门声，朝他全身发送同样熟悉、带着羞辱的欲望。他轻声呜咽，尽量不让自己失去耐心，但他真的，真的很想把主人的鸡巴放回他翕张着的穴里。

然后主人抓住他的臀瓣，把它们掰开，坚定的把自己埋进克拉克的体内。克拉克的喘息埋在枕头里，他张大嘴巴，口水滴到了床单上。他的身体在主人的支配下如此轻易地屈服了。新的角度让主人不可思议地深入他，用力扫过他敏感的前列腺和甬道里所有其他隐秘而敏感的位置。接着主人开始将腰顶上克拉克的屁股，缓慢地，下流到难以置信地抽插着，将他粗长的性器摩擦过克拉克撑开的甬道内壁，一遍又一遍刷过他的前列腺。

这是一种不同于之前那种用力操干的刺激。快感在他的屁股里缓慢而稳定地积聚，向外蔓延，以缓慢汹涌的波浪吞没克拉克，每一次抽插都将克拉克进一步拉入黑暗的幸福之海。他对着枕头啜泣，一点尊严都不剩了，他的屁股向后移动，迎合着主人的动作，将他们的下身湿滑而下流地贴到一起，而主人由着他。但是当他试图加快速度时，主人低吼着发出警告，紧紧抓住他的臀部让他安静下来。克拉克呜呜咽咽，温顺地放慢速度，让主人以慢到令人发狂的节奏继续，让他们之间的摩擦逐渐增加。他能感觉到那根大鸡巴稳定而无情地给他刺痛的前列腺施加压力。

“唔……先生……求你了……再多一点……哦……用力点……求你了……”克拉克恳求，再也无法忍受那种缓慢的节奏。

他们刚刚暂停的时候，他已经非常接近高潮了，然而现在感觉就像他被禁止进一步接近高潮，当他拼命地想要坠入一个毫无疑问、惊心动魄的自由落体时，被强行拦抱在悬崖上。

“贪得无厌的小荡妇。如果我再用力点，我们就会打翻你那个漂亮的精液碗，那样的话，我们该怎么办，嗯？”

“但是先生……我不能……”

“哦，你可以的。你不能碰自己。你会在我的鸡巴上射出来，也只能在我的鸡巴上射出来。明白了吗，男孩？”

克拉克沮丧而绝望地抽泣着，但他仍然给出了肯定的回答。不同意只会更糟。“明白了，先生。”

“告诉我你要做什么，男孩，”主人命令道，同时保持着慵懒的动作持续摆动着，他粗大的阴茎用每一个微小但娴熟的动作撞击着克拉克的前列腺。

随着每一次前列腺上的轻抚，主人的阴茎在他的屁股里的每一次抽插，快感似乎累加得越来越高。他正处于高潮的悬崖边，但他尚未能够找到跨过去的途径。这种感觉越来越痛苦，但即便是那种痛苦也最终转化为了另一种扭曲的快感，使得克拉克因绝望而变得语无伦次。

“我……噢……我要射了……被你的鸡巴操射了，先生……只有你的鸡巴……在……我的屁股里……想要射……先生……好想要……唔”

“我知道你很想，调皮的荡妇。看看你自己，男孩。看看你有多么急切。你是不是往你的碗里流水了，孩子？”

克拉克感觉到脸颊和身体上又涌上一阵红潮，他照主人说的做了，垂下头俯视自己的身体。克拉克看到他湿漉漉的性器沉沉地悬在那里，满是精液，只等着被操射。该死，他确实是一个好色的婊子，一个可耻的妓女，他竟然已经那么渴望了。但是那感觉又很微妙，他永远也不会满足。他总是想要更多。他总是想要从主人那里得到更多。

“是……是的。我……嗯……流进……我的碗里了……哦，先生……请……”

“眼睛一直盯着你的阴茎，孩子。你要看着你那淫荡的身体能因为屁股被操，因为失贞产生多少精液。”

克拉克颤抖，但还是低着头，眼睛盯着他摇摇晃晃的性器。他几乎被这个动作催眠了，他的阴茎随着每一次屁股被插入而摇摆。很快，他就会看到精液从顶端的窄缝了涌出来，他会看着他的精液让那个碗满溢出来，甚至流到下方的床垫上。他将亲眼目睹自己到底有多么喜欢屁股挨操。

“先生，求你了...就快到了...想...啊...想射出来...”

克拉克感觉到主人在他身后移动，他呜咽着，感觉到主人瘦削而坚实的身体覆盖上他的背部，昂贵的织物扫过他裸露的背部肌肤。主人正占有欲十足地压在他身上，克拉克可以感受到主人火热的气息让他的颈后皮肤发痒，就在项圈的上方。他完全被布鲁斯包围了，完全而彻底地被这具锁住他的身体所拥有，被整根没入后穴的阴茎占有。他呻吟着，主人稍微更用力地抽插进他的甬道，把纯粹的、熔化的快感涌入他的身体，进一步给他湿漉漉的性器施压。

然后主人的声音在他的耳边响起，低沉而诱人，“为我高潮吧，我的小荡妇。”

tbc


	2. 下

然后主人的声音在他的耳边响起，低沉而诱人，“为我高潮吧，我的小荡妇。”

这句话像是催化剂，仿佛他的身体一直等待着在这个命令下越过高潮的边缘。决堤的快感让克拉克哭了出来，浪潮般的欢愉从他被操狠了的屁股里蔓延，逐渐包围其他感官。在迷蒙的快感中，克拉克注视着他的下身，他的性器开始排空自己，涌出一股股精液滴落进蓝碗里。他语无伦次的哭喊淹没了其他声音，但是透过低垂的眼睛，克拉克看到白灼蜿蜒成细流，沿着他的股缝滑落，身后的每一次抽插都会让他的性器涌出更多。他感到自己的穴肉抽搐着紧缩，缠住了布鲁斯。布鲁斯在他耳边灼热的喘息让克拉克几乎为自己成功取悦了对方感到愉悦了，他更努力的绞紧甬道，想要从布鲁斯身上榨取更多，结果却只让自己敏感的身体颤抖着涌出又一波潮液。然后布鲁斯的鸡巴从他身体里退出去了，克拉克拒绝接受现实，呜咽着收缩穴肉企图挽留，担心是自己做错了什么才导致主人切断了这种令人震颤的快乐。

但克拉克显然多虑了，主人很快将他的硬挺推回了克拉克饥渴的穴口。在之前那种缓慢碾磨的刺激后，这种猛然的、强硬的力度足以使克拉克的大脑短路，在第一次高潮结束之前又带来了第二波快感。克拉克困在布鲁斯身下，身体被对方有技巧地玩弄着，爽到甚至下巴上都沾到了点滴白灼。接着他的大脑陷入了一片空白，迷失在了第二次高潮的朦胧中。

克拉克再次恢复意识时，发现他仍然跪趴着，主人的性器还在他体内，热烫而硬挺。透过朦胧的眼睛，他看到自己柔软的下身仍然滴着水，流进了已经相当满的碗里。主人用力摩擦过他过度敏感的前列腺，一种带着疼痛的欢愉席卷了他的全身。克拉克呜咽着，他的性器最后挤出了一些液体，然后就完全疲软下来了。他感觉自己一点力气也没有了，光是勉强支撑着身体不完全倒在床上就已经耗尽了他剩下的全部力量。

“你已经精疲力尽了是吗，男孩? ”

“先生......”

“坐在我的鸡巴上，孩子，让我看看你淫荡的性器还能填满多少。”

“是......先生。”

克拉克努力撑起身，在布鲁斯的帮助下坐回了对方的大腿上，他把主人的鸡巴重新吞进身体里，那根热烫颤动着，仿佛一个灼烧的烙印。他高潮后的身体有些过度敏感，微微喘息着，但并没有抗议被主人再次填满。然后他拿起蓝碗，现在里面被奶白色的精液装满了一半以上，克拉克简直不敢相信这都来自他的身体。

主人把身体更用力地贴在克拉克的背上，越过克拉克的肩膀看着他手中的碗。“你的身体真放荡，孩子。你觉得你还能给我更多吗? ”

“先生! ”克拉克抗议道。

“嗯？但我觉得你可以。我想你只是需要休息一下，然后就会再硬起来。现在，把你的碗放在一边。你今晚已经高潮两次了，但是我还没有，”主人这样说着，一边用突然的抽插顶弄克拉克酸痛的后穴，强调他的最后一句话。

克拉克大声的喘息更多是因为过度敏感，而不是真正的快感，但主人似乎对此有不同的看法。布鲁斯下身浅浅地抽插着克拉克松软的穴口，双手在他的身上游移，玩弄着克拉克的乳头。乳肉被玩弄的快感使克拉克低低地呻吟着，然后他尖叫出声，主人掐着他的双乳，微微放开一会只是为了再次掐弄着它们逗玩。他试图把碗放稳的手微微颤抖，低声恳求着主人停下来，让他把东西放到一边。布鲁斯停了一会，仅仅只够他把碗放到桌子上，然后克拉克又被用力拉回了主人的大腿上。

他的身体因为自己如此轻易被主人摆弄而缩瑟着，但是克拉克很高兴看到主人的自制力似乎摇摇欲坠的迹象。他下意识急切而粗暴地摆弄克拉克，说话时的语调里带着越来越重的嘶哑，当克拉克的后穴让他毫不费力地顶入，热情地吞下布鲁斯的性器时，他发出了满意而低沉的呻吟。然后主人摇摆起腰胯，让那根美味的鸡巴进出着克拉克的穴口，完全不顾克拉克还处于高潮后的敏感状态。但主人说得没错，克拉克已经高潮两次了，而他还没有满足过他的主人，这个错误必须尽快弥补。

过度敏感的刺激让克拉克发出嘶嘶声，但他仍然迎合着主人的动作，含着主人的鸡巴上下起伏，他很高兴自己花在健身上的时间得到了回报，现在他可以轻松维持骑乘的动作。他腿部和腰腹的肌肉收缩，在主人的性器上起起落落，几乎是在主人的大腿上弹动着。他想让布鲁斯射出来，想让对方体验到克拉克已经被赐予的震撼快感。主人由着他努力，让他骑着那根漂亮的大鸡巴，同时专心啃咬克拉克脖颈上的皮肤，紧挨着那个把克拉克标记为他的所有物的项圈周围。克拉克轻轻颤抖着，知道这些啃咬很快就会变成瘀痕，那恰恰是另一种所有权的标志，甚至比他脖子上的项圈更亲密，更出于本能的渴望。

“好孩子。你已经能很专业地骑乘了。”过了一会儿，他的主人夸奖道。那声音在克拉克的耳边非常低沉，带着性感的从喉咙里发出的咕噜声。

“感觉...感觉好吗，先生? ”

“很好。你的屁股生来就是挨操的，男孩。你直到今晚都是处子，真是个奇迹。”然后主人轻轻拍了他的屁股一巴掌，补充道，“趴回去吧，孩子。我想要你的屁股里灌满我的精液，一滴都不许漏出来。”

克拉克觉得他这辈子从未更快地服从过命令。他匆匆抬腰挣脱主人，主人从他的穴口抽身时发出的淫靡的水声让他微微颤抖。接着他的双手和双膝着地，故意以一种挑衅的方式拱起背部，把屁股高高翘起来。

然后他尽可能回头看着他的主人，羞怯地说: “求你了先生，请射在我的屁股里。”

布鲁斯发出一声真正的咆哮，然后扑了上来。他的穴口再次被贯穿，主人粗壮的性器以一次坚实的挺身填满了他，这个角度似乎让他更深入了克拉克的甬道。粗暴的插入让克拉克不停呻吟着，然后主人开始有节奏地操他的屁股，让他的呻吟变得断断续续。布鲁斯的双手牢牢握紧他的臀部，克拉克预感到自己第二天会在那里发现手指状的瘀伤，这让他快乐得头晕目眩。

克拉克保持脑袋转过去的角度去看主人，尽可能地延长这个过程。他喜欢主人身上野蛮的美感，对方毫无保留地掠夺克拉克的身体来取乐。主人看起来比平时更蓬乱一些，头发有些凌乱，马甲皱巴巴的。克拉克感到有点自豪，因为他成功打破了主人那种钢铁一般的自控。布鲁斯注意到了克拉克的注视，于是用他幽深黑暗的目光和克拉克对视，而克拉克仿佛被催眠了一样无法摆脱。克拉克仿佛成了掠食者锐利而致命的目光下的猎物，主人的眼睛以及得意的笑容中透露出的危险和热度让他呜咽。

然后主人加快了他的操干，克拉克只能打断了他们炽热的凝视，因为感官上新的冲击让他翻起白眼。他的屁股被不断侵入，随着布鲁斯的操弄呻吟着。他可以听到肉体拍打时下流而响亮的声音，他开始幻想如果在他的后穴仍然湿漉漉地灌满上一次交合留下的精液时，让主人操他会是什么感觉。这个想法让克拉克欲火中烧，接着他向后扭动去迎合布鲁斯的抽插，与对方一同动作着，这样主人就能尽快在克拉克心甘情愿准备就绪的身体里取乐了。也许过一会儿，当克拉克的屁股因为润滑剂和主人的精液而变得湿漉漉的时候，他会再被主人干一次。

主人的动作变得越来越不协调，但仍然以狠命的节奏操他，克拉克知道布鲁斯肯定快要高潮了，他开始扭动自己的屁股，紧紧夹住体内坚硬的肉棒，试图增加压力和摩擦来挤压体内的鸡巴。然后他从主人那里得到了一声低沉的、几乎惊讶的呻吟作为奖赏，于是他继续努力绞紧了穴肉。

“乖巧的小荡妇，这么想要我的精液，嗯? ”

“是的，先生。请...请射在我的身体里...请把我填满...从身体里标记我! ”

“你乞求得真好听，孩子。我要把你灌满，然后塞满你的屁股。”

仿佛主人已经读懂了他的想法，一想到自己能如愿以偿，克拉克呜咽起来。“哦！是的，先生……求你了，先生！”

然后主人低吼着，更用力地抓紧了克拉克的臀部。克拉克感觉到他体内有一股潮湿的热浪。哦!主人正在射精，主人射在了克拉克的身体里。布鲁斯的精液灌满了克拉克的甬道，涂在他的内壁上，越来越多的暖意在他体内脉动，以最为私密的方法标记着克拉克。克拉克呻吟起来，感觉自己的体内被精液和肉棒填满了，然后主人追寻着最后的快感，继续抽插他红肿的穴口，湿润的声响让克拉克忍不住呜呜叫着。他的穴肉夹紧了体内的肉棒收缩，引起了布鲁斯一阵愉悦的嘶吼，用又一波精液填满了他。最后主人停下来时，他的上半身紧紧压在克拉克的身上。克拉克可以感觉到对方胸膛的移动，感觉到灼热的吐息擦过他的脖子，仿佛主人正在微微喘气。他乖乖地静止不动，让主人决定下一步，同时享受主人餍足的身体压在他背上的感觉，知道是自己的身体让主人感觉这样美好。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯把自己从克拉克身上移开，然后开始慢慢地把阴茎拔出来。克拉克努力克制自己，不去夹紧体内软下来的阴茎，尽量忽略他想要用什么东西填满自己后穴的渴望。但是当主人完全拔出来后，他仍然本能地收缩着穴口，引发了主人一阵阴暗的低笑。

“饥渴的男孩。把你的穴口夹紧，在我用肛塞把你塞满之前，我不想要你漏出哪怕一滴我的精液。”

主人的话让克拉克喵喵叫起来。天哪，布鲁斯真的要这么做。他紧紧闭上眼睛，集中精神，尽力把穴口夹紧，屁股向上翘起来，努力不要流失主人的任何一滴精液。

“好孩子。现在睁开眼睛，看看你的肛塞。它很快就会被插进你的小穴里，把你填满。”

克拉克眨了眨眼睛，将头转过去，看着主人放在他面前的枕头上的东西。那是一个相当大的肛塞，线条光滑流畅，有一个锥形尖端和一个喇叭形底座。克拉克并不意外这个肛塞是纯白色的。它看起来非常低调，直到主人转动玩具，以便克拉克看到它的底座。这个肛塞底座上的浮雕是骑士的饰章，凸起的表面被染成显眼的黑色。这会和肛塞的白色与克拉克的肤色形成鲜明的对比。但这也会是他属于主人的另一个象征。

“我之前考虑过我想要你的肛塞是什么样子，”主人一边说一边坐回到床上。伸出手抚摸着克拉克脊背上蜿蜒流畅的线条，游走着流连到克拉克的臀部，却一直不肯真正触碰它。“我想到了一个公主式的肛塞，底座上有一颗漂亮的、闪闪发光的宝石。但是你不是一个合格的小公主，不是吗？你不想那样被宠爱、被娇惯。你喜欢变得脏兮兮的，被下流地对待，你想要知道自己属于谁。对吗？”

“是的，我喜欢那样，先生。我是你的下流的小婊子。”

“我也是这么想的。所以我给你做了这个，这样你就会永远记得你的屁股和你那美味的小穴是属于我的。如果其他人看到了，他们会知道你已经有主人了。他们会知道你是我的。”

“你的，先生。只是你的。”没有人会看到他这个样子。他的屁股是主人的，也只是他的。

“好孩子。现在好好舔舔你的肛塞。这样对你来说应该就足够润滑了。”

克拉克的脸烧起来了，但他还是乖乖张开嘴把肛塞含了进去。他吮吸着那个玩具，好像它是根真正的鸡巴一样，用柔软的舌头舔过冰凉的塑胶，把它弄的湿漉漉的。布鲁斯推了一下，把肛塞更深地插入克拉克的口腔，而克拉克顺从地接受了；接受了他的主人用一个玩具漫不经心地操他的嘴巴。大脑分泌的安多芬让克拉克仿佛漂浮在云端，但他仍然记得努力拱起腰，抬高屁股，把主人的精液完全留在他的后穴里。几分钟后，主人啪的一声把肛塞从克拉克的口中抽出来，直接把它插入了克拉克的穴口。肛塞插入的感觉和它本身的形状都和主人的手指与性器很不同，他进入时克拉克轻轻呻吟着，听到了它挤入甬道时发出的淫靡水声，那在安静的房间里听起来如此清晰。肛塞完全进入克拉克后，布鲁斯用力敲了敲它的底座，使它的尖端直接撞上了克拉克的前列腺。克拉克呜咽着，他被填满了，敏感点被不停地刺激着。他试探性地夹住了肛塞，为那东西在他后穴里产生的难以置信的快感而颤抖，几乎和主人的鸡巴在他身体里一样美妙了。

“谢谢你，先生，”他低声说，满足感懒洋洋地席卷了他的全身。

克拉克躺在床上休息，享受着主人对他屁股温柔地爱抚，布鲁斯偶尔调整插入他体内的肛塞让他呻吟出声。克拉克仿佛漂浮在令人放松的迷雾里，只是模模糊糊意识到主人又在给他拍照了，但他现在已经能预料到这个了，他心里的某个角落甚至悄悄渴望着这个。克拉克想要证明他能为主人做个好孩子，证明他未经人事的后穴已经被主人占领了，现在那是主人鸡巴和精液的温暖容器。

“过来，孩子。”

主人的命令打破了他的迷茫，克拉克乖乖手脚并用，在床上爬过一段不长的距离，来到主人身边。爬行的动作以美妙的方式触动了他体内的肛塞，兴奋的过程虽然很缓慢，仍能使他清晰地感觉到。但是克拉克只是一直盯着他的主人，耐心地等待下一个命令。

“好孩子，塞子把你塞起来的样子真漂亮，确保我所有的欲望都在你的身体里面。”

“感觉很棒，先生。很温暖，如此充实......”

“很好。你表现得非常好，接受了你的失贞。想要奖励吗? ”

“任何你想要给我的东西，我都想要，先生。”

“你会喜欢这个的。我记得我们第一次见面的时候，你是多么的可爱。你迫不及待想把我的精液都吞下去，不是吗? ”

血液涌上克拉克的脸颊，但他点了点头。是的，一旦克服了最初的犹豫，他就渴望起那个了。主人的精液在他口中尝起来非常棒，那是一种克拉克能想象自己会上瘾的独特味道。他之前没有试过太多，但他目前尝到过的都很棒。

“今晚你表现得这么好，我会让你舔干净我鸡巴上残留的精液。”

克拉克振作起来，几乎觉得自己幸运极了，他低头偷偷看了一眼主人的性器。已经没有勃起了，但是上面残留的几缕粘稠的白灼反射着微光。这幅样子让他直流口水，克拉克不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇。

他抬起头看着主人，确保自己直视着布鲁斯的眼睛。“谢谢你，先生。”

“不客气。现在开始工作吧，男孩。”

“是的，先生! ”

克拉克急切地弯下腰，靠在主人的大腿上，花了一会儿时间深深地吸了一口气。就像上次一样，他吸入了主人独有的那种黑暗的麝香味。那种味道太令人兴奋了，他感觉自己几乎再次被催眠了。克拉克用鼻子蹭了蹭主人的鸡巴，轻轻吻了一下，以表示自己对于能为它服务的喜悦。他小心翼翼地舔过主人的肉棒，清理着粘糊糊的白灼，一边努力工作一边满足地哼唧。克拉克尝着那种苦咸的味道，非常享受它奶油般的质地。他把脸埋在主人的腹股沟里，以便更好地呼吸那种令人陶醉的气味。上帝啊，他永远也不会满足。克拉克轻轻地吮吸着主人的龟头，小声呻吟着，他感觉自己上下两处都被填满了，肛塞舒服的插在他的穴里，而他的嘴里正含着主人的鸡巴。

在他热情地舔舐和吮吸的过程中，克拉克迟钝地意识到他是在主人操了自己之后给他清理。这让他觉得自己的脸烧了起来，然而羞辱只会使他更兴奋。他知道自己的表现有多下流，但是根本无暇分心去在意这点。他是个小荡妇，而一个下流的荡妇在被要求清洁主人的性器时，不会关心那根阴茎是不是不久之前才插在他自己的屁股里。他们只会感激地把主人的阴茎吞到底，因为如此想要被填满。而克拉克非常感激，如果有机会的话，他愿意一遍又一遍做这个。他认认真真地清理干净主人的白灼，摊平舌头从根部舔到顶端，确保不会漏掉任何一滴。即便如此，当他清理完后，感觉这一切仍然结束得太快了。他再也没法用舌头舔过柔软的肉，品尝主人的精液了。克拉克拼命想要延长这个过程，他不确定主人是否赞成他的主动，但克拉克想要试试，他真的很想要这个。

他先吮吸敏感的尖端，用舌头舔过冠状沟。那让主人发出一声低沉的咕噜，但对方没有采取行动阻止克拉克。这让克拉克胆子大了起来，他更进一步将主人的阴茎含入口中，嘴唇和舌头一起努力，为对方带来快乐，于此同时他自己则乐于感觉口中慢慢硬挺的肉棒，以及越来越浓的麝香味。最后他把主人完全吃了下去，他的脸贴着布鲁斯的腹股沟，他的嘴和喉咙完全被这根勃起的鸡巴塞满了。主人好像读懂了他的想法，他移动了一下，这样克拉克就处在他分开的双腿之间，能够更加舒适地给嘴巴里的性器来个深喉。上下都被完全填满的感觉让克拉克忍不住呻吟，而他闷闷的呻吟声导致的震动使主人在克拉克的喉咙里变得越来越大，越来越硬。

“喂不饱的想要鸡巴的男孩，”主人训诫道，但是克拉克能听出他声音里的喜爱，和那种被取悦了的语调，他知道自己的冒险得到了回报。“这么渴望你的两个洞都被填满。有一天我应该一边让性爱机器狠狠操你的屁股，一边自己干你的小嘴。如果我这样做，你会射出成桶的精液，是不是？”

主人的话在克拉克心中形成了清晰的画面，让他的眼睛朦胧起来，放荡地呻吟着表示同意。是的，拉奥啊，是的。他想要被这样无情地操弄，想要被完全而彻底地使用。

“你喜欢那样，不是吗？也许如果你够乖的话，改天我会满足你。现在，接着工作吧，男孩。你还想再多喝一点我的精液，对吗？”

克拉克没有用口头回答，而是继续充满活力地给对方口交。他彻彻底底地舔遍坚硬的阴茎，把它弄得湿润再让它滑进口腔，伴着湿润的水声一直吞到喉咙里。他用力吸吮着，嘴唇沿着热烫的性器像花瓣一样张开，喉咙收缩着，下巴紧绷的肌肉微微发疼。接着他把性器吐出来，再上面落下蝴蝶般的轻吻，因为他知道主人喜欢看到他湿漉漉的一团糟的样子。克拉克的脸颊擦过流着前液的硕大的龟头，体液色情地涂在他的脸上；然后他再次低下头，把主人的鸡巴吞进去。

克拉克的嘴巴和喉咙被填满着。然后突然之间涌上的快感让他颤抖起来。主人把他后穴里夹着的肛塞牢牢抵住，对他的前列腺施加无情的压力。克拉克惊讶的尖叫被顶回去了，他的整个身体都在颤抖，含着满口的阴茎发出呜呜声，扭动屁股迎合着那阵压力。他在上下两种肉体的欢愉中来回摇摆，嘴里贪婪地含着坚硬的性器，下身则同样饥渴地操着屁股里的肛塞。他知道自己的表现肯定无比羞耻，但他无法阻止自己色情的动作。主人的阴茎太美妙了，坚硬而沉重的热量把他的下巴和喉咙撑开，而插在他屁股里的肛塞则抵住了他所有的敏感点，被主人的大手熟练地控制着。

“饥渴的小婊子，”主人说，他把肛塞从克拉克的穴口稍微拔出来了一点点，然后猛地插回去，直接狠狠地顶上克拉克的前列腺。

克拉克快乐的尖叫被主人的大鸡巴压了回去，不然的话他可能会喊得所有人都能听到。他给主人口交主要是为了取悦主人，但克拉克应该知道主人能看透他希望上下两处都被操弄的真正渴望，他的两个洞都被填满了，被彻底地当成性玩具使用。他被再次带到了快感的边缘，自己肿胀滴水的性器在他两腿之间晃动。克拉克凭着自己以前未曾意识到的意志力，努力忍住不去摇摆屁股，不去用肛塞操自己。但是他仍然情不自禁抬起屁股，好让控制着玩具的主人操干他。

主人看到克拉克停止自己的肆意摇摆后，笑了笑，尽管克拉克还在因不被满足的欲望而颤抖。“好孩子。让我射出来，吞下我所有的精液，然后我会允许你再次高潮。”

克拉克微微点头，然后把所有的注意力集中在他嘴里的鸡巴上。他利用了自己的所有技巧，利用他们上次见面学到的一切，试图让主人失控地操他的嘴巴。他咕噜咕噜地舔着嘴里的性器·，让他的口水彻底润湿它，含着柱身上下晃动脑袋，淫靡的水声不断溢出。他努力张开下颌，保持喉咙放松，将主人整根吞下，直到他实在无法再继续深入才停下来。克拉克的脸紧紧贴着主人的腹股沟，嘴唇像花瓣一样围绕着阴茎根部被撑开，他所能吸入的少量空气中满是主人醉人的麝香味。主人的鸡巴完全塞进了他的喉咙，让克拉克不可抑制地意识到他的项圈有多紧；喉咙被阴茎撑开时，项圈似乎也被绷紧了。这个念头让克拉克自己的性器颤抖着，涌出一波前液打湿了床单。然后在嘴巴和喉咙被填满的情况下，克拉克尽力让脸颊收缩，努力吮吸刺激口中含着的肉。

主人咒骂出声，克拉克继续他的服务，很高兴能得到主人的认同。主人的性器进一步膨胀，他能真切地感觉到布鲁斯获得了快感的证据，这促使克拉克闷闷地呻吟起来，因为他的喉咙完全被热烫肿胀的鸡巴填满了。这声呻吟让主人彻底失控了，他停止玩弄克拉克的屁股。在克拉克为那失去的快感沮丧之前，主人的双手用力拽住克拉克卷曲的黑发，这就是他得到的所有提醒了，接着主人几乎是捏着他的脸上下套弄自己的性器，全神贯注狠狠地操着克拉克。一部分克拉克几乎已经因为被主人粗暴对待而快乐得飘起来了，但剩余的本能仍然让他含着布鲁斯的阴茎吸吮。他必须努力才能得到主人的精液，他不能让主人做所有工作。

最后主人按住克拉克，再次把他固定在那里。克拉克呻吟着，呜咽着，让振动从他的喉咙传出来刺激整根肉棒。他的脸一直贴着主人的腹股沟，即使他想抬头也做不到，因为主人把他的脑袋牢牢地固定住，并开始用短促而快速的腰部动作操弄他的喉咙。克拉克感觉到主人快要高潮了，努力让自己变得乖顺。他深深地吸入了一口布鲁斯的麝香味，让它充满他的思绪，准备好让主人的精液填满自己的嘴巴。克拉克情难自禁地呻吟，很高兴能按照他喜欢的方式被使用，知道他的奖励就在眼前。他再一次听到主人一连串低声的咒骂，然后那根阴茎在他喉咙里跳动起来。

克拉克呜呜叫着，他已经被操到极限，鼻子几乎无法呼吸，主人把他牢牢固定住，射进他的喉咙里。就在他认为自己快要昏迷时，他被往后拉开。他大口喘着气，然后意识到自己的感官很快被主人的苦涩味所充满，精液被直接喷到了他的嘴里，沾满了他的舌头。克拉克停下急促的呼吸，渴求地呻吟着。他闭上嘴唇含住主人硕大的龟头，想要再挤出一些白灼供自己品尝。他的嘴里充满了更多的温暖的奶油般的液体，他竭尽所能全吞下去，但是他的协调能力已经因为身体被欲望胀满而变得十分糟糕。最后他实在无法跟上布鲁斯的节奏了，点滴的白灼溢出了他的双唇。克拉克简直是一团糟，但他还是继续努力吮吸主人的肉棒，尽可能地吞咽，让其他的东西顺着下颌线流下来。然后主人再次疲软下来，克拉克仔细清理干净那根漂亮的阴茎上所有的精液痕迹，确保他的动作足够温柔，不至于伤害到主人。

最终，克拉克被从主人的鸡巴上扯了下来。主人紧攥着他的头发使他的脑袋微微后仰，克拉克抬起头对着主人露出了一个昏昏沉沉的微笑，让主人看到他湿漉漉的脸蛋。他漂亮的脸上沾满了前液，还有点滴白灼沿着他的下颌滴落。他听到快门的咔哒声，但只是继续用爱慕的目光注视着布鲁斯，直到主人用手指沾起他下巴上的液体，然后把手指塞进他的嘴巴里。克拉克感激地舔掉之前他没法吞下的那些液体，彻底清理主人的每一根手指，精液的苦涩里还有一丝淡淡的、不可名状的味道来自布鲁斯的皮肤。

“嗯......谢谢你，先生，”他含糊不清地说，仍然陶醉在那种味道里。

主人把他摆成跪姿，让他跪坐着，然后说: “喜欢我精液的味道，不是吗? ”

“我喜欢，先生。”克拉克诚实地回答，仍然真诚地微笑着。

“嗯，我看得出来，”主人带着一种邪恶的被取悦的微笑评论道，然后伸手抓住克拉克的性器，狠狠地捏了一下。

克拉克因为之前被忽视的阴茎遭到这突如其来的刺激，吓到喊出声。自从他在主人面前表演自渎之后，他就一直没有触碰过它了。意想不到的触摸让他的阴茎涌出了一股前液，更接近高潮了。

“你只是吸我的老二就硬了，是不是？真是个下流的男孩。但是你的工作完成得非常好，所以我会让你高潮的。拿上你的碗，我要你面朝下，翘起屁股，跨坐在你的碗上。这次把手背在身后。”

“是的，先生，谢谢你，先生。”

因为肛塞依旧在他体内，克拉克比以往任何时候都要更加兴奋，他不得不小心翼翼地挪动·，以免因为肛塞的刺激意外高潮。现在他的屁股是如此地敏感，如果肛塞移动地恰到好处，他很轻易就会射出来。当克拉克最终按照命令就位时，他急促地喘息着。接着他听到一阵沙沙声，脑袋在枕头上歪过来，扭头看向布鲁斯。主人正把自己的性器塞回裤子里，他又变得体面起来了，几乎就像完全没有上下一起狠狠操过克拉克一样。接着他从桌子上拿起另一件东西。

“还记得这个漂亮的小东西吗? ”他的主人问道，把他刚刚拿起来东西展示给克拉克看。

克拉克吞咽了一下，眼睛盯着主人手中无辜地被握住的手枪，口干舌燥。他还记得吗？他当然记得，这是主人用来威胁他的那把枪。后来又让他给它口交，然后才让他射出来。

“我记得，先生，”他低声说，主人是想要......？ 

“那么我相信你还记得我上次说的话。用它把你操到高潮。”

哦，上帝，他说过。这种认知冲刷过克拉克全身，他打了个寒颤，期待和担忧以同样的速度碾压过他。尽管他有些担心，但那并没有阻止克拉克变得更硬，也没有阻止另一股前液涌出他的性器。该死。他不得不用力吞咽了几下，才能回答。

“我记得，先生。”

“好极了。”

然后，他的主人不再客气，直接打开润滑剂，当着克拉克的面给枪身涂上了厚厚的一层。克拉克再次吞了下口水，但他无法将目光从主人的手上移开，他看着布鲁斯的手指在枪管上游走着，把润滑剂抹过金属表面，让它在光线下更加闪耀。该死，他的屁股里将会被插入一把枪。他要让一把枪操他的屁股。这太不正常了，太堕落了......但是克拉克已经等不及了。

主人注意到克拉克盯着手枪，有些得意地笑了。“下流的男孩，你等不及被我的枪操了。”

“先生......”克拉克哽咽着，尴尬地抗议，但他没有否认。他怎么能否认呢？当那就是他想要的，而且他们两个都心知肚明的时候。

布鲁斯低声笑了，但没有再说什么。他的主人终于放下润滑剂，空着的那只手顺着克拉克臀瓣的曲线向下抚摸，接着停在肛塞上方。克拉克屏住呼吸,准备迎接主人切入正题前的新一轮玩弄。但是主人出人意料地直接从克拉克的穴口把肛塞拔了出来，这让克拉克惊讶地吸气，发出嘶嘶声，他的甬道在肛塞离开后卖力收缩，身体仍然试图夹住什么坚硬的物体，却只是徒劳。主人灼热的目光落在克拉克不自觉抽搐的穴口上，几乎带着沉重的分量；现在没有那个东西，克拉克必须努力保持不动，避免让主人的精液滴落。

“你的穴口现在变成一种非常放荡的嫣红了。它不再是那种纯洁的嫩粉色了，而且那么，那么渴望一根鸡巴。你想要鸡巴吗，男孩？”

“是的，先生。我的屁股感觉很空。求你了，先生。”

“不过没有那么空，不是吗? 我的精液还在里面呢。”

“你是对的，先生。但是......拜托了，先生。我想要更多，求你了。”

“求我? ”

“请用你的枪干我吧。求你...我...我想射出来......我想要屁股里含着你的枪射出来! ”

接着克拉克倒抽一口冷气，主人毫不犹豫地将枪管塞进他的屁股里，轻而易举把它推到了尽头。它不像主人的性器或肛塞那么粗，但是它更坚硬，而且金属的温度远低于体温。他的穴肉本能地夹紧了它，让克拉克清晰地感觉到金属顶到了什么奇怪的地方。并不痛，但确实感觉很不同。接着主人用无情的节奏快速让枪管在他的甬道里进进出出，让克拉克哭出声来，冰冷的金属侵入他柔软的内里，折磨着他的神经，但感觉还是那么惊人得好。金属最后被克拉克的体温温暖了，但它仍然像之前一样坚硬，时刻提醒着克拉克一把危险的武器被推入了他最脆弱的地方，而他绝对会因此高潮。

正当克拉克认为自己即将失去控制，即将从摇摇欲坠的边缘落入高潮时，主人调整了枪的动作。主人没有再用枪在克拉克体内进进出出，而是把枪在他的甬道里旋转着，漫不经心地将枪体压在克拉克的内壁上，但却故意避开他的前列腺。克拉克几乎可以感觉到枪在自己体内的移动，感觉到它如何搅弄穴里含着的精液。感觉就像主人再次在克拉克身上打上了自己的标记，他用枪确保自己的精液覆盖了克拉克甬道里的每一丝缝隙。

他把屁股往后送，试图将自己完全推到枪上，让它再次压迫他的前列腺。但是主人牢牢捉住他的臀部，阻挠了他的意图，手劲几乎达到了带来警告意味的疼痛。

“别动，孩子，你只能拿我给你的。”

“先生! ”克拉克呜咽着，无法抑制自己的抗议。他想要，该死，他想要更多。他需要更多。

“继续抱怨我就让你一直吊在这。”主人毫不犹豫地把枪完全从克拉克体内拔了出来，以此强调他的话。

克拉克清楚主人会非常乐意进一步惩罚他，于是他退缩了，让主人来掌控节奏。他的身体因为手枪的离开而感觉空荡荡的，但他尽量让自己不要局促不安地扭动。尽管那把枪的直径比不上肛塞或者主人的阴茎，但它仍然是插在克拉克屁股里的某样东西，一个可以填满那种难耐的空虚的东西。

“对不起，先生。”

“你是我的，男孩，”他的主人严厉地提醒他，“我可以对你做任何事。”

“我是你的，先生，”克拉克点头表示同意，有些神智不清地重复，只要能把枪塞回他屁股里干他就行了。“你可以对我做任何事。”

“手放到屁股上。把臀瓣掰开”主人用粗暴的语气命令道。“你要为我把它们扯开，让我用我的枪干你下流的小洞。”

“是的，先生，”克拉克马上回答。

他已经用贪婪惹怒了主人，他知道自己离真正的惩罚只隔着一次忤逆。主人又给了他一次机会，他必须好好利用这个，哪怕这意味着他需要渴求地把自己被操开的后穴展示给主人，以换取更多美味的堕落的快感，克拉克也会非常乐意地去做。他分开背在身后的双手，向下探去抓住自己的屁股。克拉克毫不犹豫地扯开了肉乎乎的臀肉，露出他玫瑰色的穴口，然后把它分得更开，微微扯开了一点穴口。

他感觉到枪尖沿着他的脊椎往下滑，在他的皮肤上留下了一道湿润的痕迹。克拉克颤栗着，知道他感受到的湿润是精液和润滑剂的混合物。来自枪的压力很轻，但当它无情地沿着克拉克的脊沟滑动时，却几乎点燃了他的神经。克拉克知道它只有一个目标，移动到他的穴口，然后进入它。但他只是一动不动地躺在那里，只让自己带着几乎抑制不住的期待轻轻喘息着。

当枪指向他的屁股，在他空虚的穴口上方盘旋时，克拉克稍稍摇晃了一下。那有点痒，现在他的整个屁股，而不仅仅是穴口，都对所有刺激超级敏感。布鲁斯似乎注意到了这一点，他开始懒洋洋地上下拖动着那把枪，就抵在克拉克抽搐的穴口上方的那块敏感皮肤上。克拉克颤抖着，呜咽声从他喘息的口中逃了出来，但他还是温顺地躺在那里，没有再进一步试图把枪挪到他真正想要的地方。

“好孩子，”他的主人赞扬道。“你的屁股刚才吃我的枪时，有一件事我没有做。你知道是什么吗? ”

克拉克回想着，试图克服欲望的迷雾，集中他的思绪。他的主人没有做过什么......？哦。他明白主人的意思时禁不住脸红起来。而从主人的低笑声中看，对方知道克拉克已经意识到了那是什么。

“先生......我......你...... ”克拉克结结巴巴地说，那句话应该很简单，但他找不到合适的词。他已经如此彻底的被折辱了，那句话本应该不成问题。然而克拉克仍然觉得要把他的答案说出来太难了。

“你知道是什么，你想让我那样做吗? ”

他想要吗......？克拉克吞咽了一下，但是他心里知道，尽管那很丢脸，尽管它那么羞耻，克拉克仍然想要。“......是的，我想要，先生。”

“那就求我吧。”

“ ...请给我的屁股拍张照片... ”他小声说。

“我已经给你的屁股拍过照片了，男孩。事实上，拍过了很多。你要具体一点。”

克拉克吞咽了一下。天哪，主人要让他说出来。某种意义上，恳求主人拍摄他堕落性行为的照片让一切变得更加羞辱了。

“请......请把你的枪操我屁股的照片拍下来，先生，”他用大一点的声音重复道。

“你可以做得更好，孩子。”

“求你了，先生! ”他乞求道，声音大到几乎是厚颜无耻的。“请给我拍张你的枪插在我的屁股里的照片！把你的抢干我的样子拍下来! ”

“既然你这么乖巧地请求了。”主人低声说。

克拉克呜咽着，冰冷的润滑剂直接挤在他的穴口上。其中一些直接滑入他的体内，而其余部分则被枪涂抹到他的穴口边缘，包裹着长长的枪管。接着枪插回到他体内，主人刻意一点一点以折磨人的缓慢速度进入，尽管他的穴口已经松软到可以毫无阻力地完全承受它。当枪到达底部的时候，主人松开了手，克拉克感觉到枪的重量在他的体内，沉重而不可动摇，他呻吟起来。

“哦，你的枪在我的穴里，先生，”他不知羞耻地呻吟着。“求你了先生......请给我的穴口拍张照！求你了!”

他想要看看自己的样子。他想要知道自己的屁股上挂着一把枪托看起来有多么放荡。这一切一点也没有让他的性器软化下来，足以证明他的下流了。

“你有暴露的癖好，男孩。”

然后克拉克听到了摄像机咔嗒咔嗒拍摄的声音，他又一次呻吟起来，带着羞辱的快感冲刷着他。他一动不动地站在镜头前，但由于知道他的放荡行为被永久记录了下来，他无法阻止自己发出连续不断的呻吟和呜咽声。

“看看你有多么放荡，男孩，”主人最终命令道。

克拉克眨了一下，睁开眼睛，甚至不确定他是什么时候闭上的。当他的目光聚焦在主人递给他的手机时，他脸红了。照片拍得比他想象中还要好。他被撑开的穴口周围的皮肤因为润滑剂略微闪光，枪柄从里面露出来，几乎就像一个堕落的性爱玩具。照片中可以看到他的双手，明显地将他的臀瓣掰开，以使他的穴口方便玩具进出。布鲁斯还设法把他的阴茎也拍了进去。它饱满而沉重地垂在克拉克张开的双腿间，前液不断流进他的碗里。所有这些结合起来，成为无可辩驳的证据，表明他完全享受自己的堕落，他热情地欢迎一把武器侵犯他的屁股。

“我是个放荡的男孩，先生，”他气喘吁吁地表示同意主人的话。“你的荡妇。”

“是的，你是我的荡妇。好孩子。”主人一边说一边抚摸着克拉克的头发，克拉克沉浸在这个深情的动作带来的满足感之中。

“你准备好被操了吗，孩子? ”

“是的，先生! 请用你的枪操我! ”

主人最后抚摸了他的头发一下，走到克拉克身后，又一次握住枪。克拉克呜咽着，主人沿着他的内壁慢慢地把枪拔出来。接着只剩下枪尖留在他的穴内，然后整根枪管又被推了回去，以残酷的准确度撞上了他的前列腺。

高潮像突如其来的拳头一样击中了他，克拉克尖叫起来，烟花在他脑海中爆炸。之前所有那些戏弄和羞辱全都累加在一起，而对他前列腺的最后一次直接而残酷的刺激成了最后一击。他的屁股紧紧夹住枪管，把它留在体内，他的性器则射出一波波白灼。枪仍然在他的屁股里移动着，因为被他的穴肉绞尽了，它并没有进行真正的抽插动作，而是对着克拉克的前列腺稳定摩擦。疲惫不堪的神经遭受的无情攻击让克拉克哭叫不已，他沉浸在了在枪从他放荡的后穴里刺激出的一阵阵欢愉的浪潮中。

他不停地高潮着，性器丝毫没有停下来的迹象，它喷出的水越来越多，把克拉克逼到了精神错乱的边缘。被枪玩弄屁股的感觉是多么不可思议得好。他能感觉到一些湿淋淋的东西溅在里他的小腹，茫然地希望剩下的东西都射进了他的碗里。克拉克的嘴巴大张着，在他持续高潮的时候口水滴到了枕头上。他不时发出呻吟和呜咽，但他的感官不允许他从高处下来，他不知道自己怎么还在射精，他的鸡巴怎么还没有被榨干。这是他今晚的第三次高潮了，但精液还是不断地涌出来。

“太放荡了，只是插入就射了。很难相信几小时前你还是个处女。”

“还在...还在射...先生...嗯...”克拉克含糊不清地说，他的脑子变得一团糟，只能模糊表达自己的快感。“太棒了...啊...我...嗯...还在...射...噢！”

“你是。我告诉过你我会榨干你的阴茎，不是吗？你射了这么多仅仅是因为前列腺被我的枪压榨，下流的男孩。”

主人正在榨取他。这就是他依旧在射的原因。枪管正按摩着他的前列腺，在那个小点上交替着上下摩擦，仅仅绕着它抚弄，温柔而无情地折磨他的敏感点。克拉克开始从强烈的高潮中恢复过来，但是当他的前列腺受到刺激时，他仍然沉浸在愉悦的迷雾中。他漂浮着，感觉如此轻盈，如此美妙。他感觉到自己还在高潮，但这种感觉不像之前，他的阴茎不像压力得到释放那样射出精液。事实上，他的下身已经开始软化，然而精液仍然汩汩流出。克拉克虚弱地呜咽着，感觉彻底崩溃了，但又美妙至极。他的身体因为过载的快感而嗡鸣。

“你还在射，孩子。你那放荡的身体能产生多少精液，嗯? ”

“我...不知道...先生...你想...啊...要多少...都可以...先生...”

“我会要你做到的，孩子。”他的主人说。

然后枪管对他前列腺施加的压力更大了。经过一段温柔的抚弄之后，克拉克感到神经受到了刺激，他大叫起来，痛苦和快感并行，如扭曲的闪电穿透他的身体。这种刺激处于太多的边缘，但又恰好还没过线。克拉克知道这种状态不会长久保持。但这就是主人想要的，主人想要克拉克接受自己给的一切。因此他只是乖乖躺在床上，无法自制地因为疼痛和快感哭喊出声，身体抽搐着，每次对准前列腺的刺激都让他全身颤抖，但仍然任由主人把他当成荡妇一样玩弄。高潮已经从他的感官里退潮，他的身体几乎感觉像一束过度敏感的神经，屁股的感觉尤其糟糕。但是他会做一个好孩子，他让自己敞开脆弱的内壁，让主人继续用枪操他，即使那已经开始倾向于过度刺激了。

克拉克努力坚持着，咬牙吞下了所有抗议。手枪开始再次进进出出操弄他的屁股，每次插入都会撞到他的前列腺。被操了这么久后，他的屁股已经开始感到疼痛，即使枪管表面仍然因为润滑剂和精液的混合物而十分光滑。由于过度刺激，泪水渐渐顺着他的脸颊流了下来，但他只是颤抖着发出呜呜声。他想松开自己的臀瓣，用双手捂住肿胀的穴口，但克拉克知道这种忤逆只会招致惩罚。所以他当然可以再承受多一点这种抽插。这总比让敏感滚烫的穴口再承受一轮掌掴要好。

克拉克尽他所能忍受着，直到实在太多了。“先生，”他边哭边语无伦次地呻吟着。“哦！先生......这太......求你了......”

“我可以对你做任何事，我想要多少都可以，孩子，是你自己说的。”主人提醒他，声音像丝绸般柔和而低沉，尽管是在这种状况下仍然让克拉克的身体由于欲望而颤抖。“我要你再次高潮，而且我确信你也会非常享受它。”

天啊，克拉克不确定他能达到主人的期望。虽然他的身体仍然被欢愉的疼痛折磨着，但他并不觉得自己还能硬起来。可是他想要为主人做个乖孩子，他不想让主人失望。

“先生，请......摸摸我的下身......帮帮我.....求你了......”克拉克恳求道。他知道这次如果不直接刺激他的性器，他没办法再勃起了。

“好孩子，你想为我高潮，不是吗？ ”

“是的，先生......想要为你高潮，”克拉克喘息着同意道。“帮帮我......帮我射出来......先生......”

“我想你确实快到极限了，”主人若有所思地说。

主人没有再说什么，直接用手握住克拉克疲软的性器，开始与他屁股里的抽插同步地揉捏他的下身。克拉克再次抽泣起来，快感袭击了他身体的另一个部位，这感觉没有后穴的刺激那么痛苦。可能是因为他的阴茎在今晚的大部分时间里都没有得到触碰。比起他那被彻底操开的屁股，抚摸他的性器感觉没那么痛苦。渐渐地，在主人娴熟的操作下，克拉克开始变硬了。

“好了。”主人低声说，听起来很高兴克拉克又勃起了。

克拉克本人则因为自己无法解析的感受而头晕目眩。他的思绪一片空白，只能去感受。他感觉到那只手抚摸着他的性器，感觉到枪管抽插着他的屁股，感受到电流像火花般刺痛了他疲惫不堪的神经。他什么也做不了，只能躺在那里被主人用他想要的方式使用，无助地感受着这一切。他的身体几乎不再属于他自己了，它回应着主人的触摸，性器硬到滴水，准备按照主人的命令射出最后一次。他的下颌松弛起来，在无声的喘息中张开，他被操坏的屁股每承受一次抽插，身体都会猛地摇晃。

主人加快对克拉克性器的抚弄，开始用枪磨蹭克拉克的前列腺。克拉克呜咽起来，但声音几乎都堵在喉咙里。他能感受到高潮在积聚，主人正在奇迹般地让他接近第四次高潮，如果主人做到的话（克拉克确信他会），克拉克将最后一次排出他的精液。他不知道自己身体里还剩下多少，但主人会把每一滴都挤出来。

“真是个好孩子，”主人低声说。“你又快到了，就像我知道你会的那样。你会把你那漂亮的碗填满。”

“……填满……填满我的……碗……”他无意识地重复道，含糊其辞，几乎语无伦次。

“是的，我的小荡妇。来吧，孩子。把你所有的东西都给我。”

“是的......先生......啊...”

布鲁斯用挤奶一样的手法揉捏他的性器，快感的浪潮逐渐积聚，最终像瀑布落下一样贯穿了克拉克。对方仍然保持着稳定的揉捏，确保克拉克的潮液继续流出。克拉克的前列腺也被按摩着，每一次有意的刺激似乎都延长了他的高潮，让他的性器根本无法排空。克拉克漂浮着，犹如包裹在快感的茧里轻轻地呻吟。他不知道自己的阴茎现在释放了多少，但主人并没有停止动作，所以他应该还没有排空。

“加油，男孩。你可以再多给我一点，不是吗？”

“ ......再多一点......给先生更多......”克拉克嘶哑地表示同意，不再完全清醒自己到底答应了什么。但如果这是主人想要的，他会给的。

主人紧紧抓住他柔软的性器，让他发出嘶声。主人的手开始疯狂地挤压他，他紧张得喘不过气来。枪狠狠地压在他的前列腺上，两种同时进行的残酷刺激让他哭喊出声，泪水再次涌出他的眼睛。克拉克现在已经从欢愉的迷雾中抽离出来，可以清晰感觉到过度刺激带来的每一丝痛楚。然而即使是这种痛苦也有一种扭曲的快感，他的大脑正在处理混杂的信号，他无力地扭动身体，但仍然无法摆脱这些信号。克拉克最终设法轻轻转过头，疲倦的眼睛里带着水光，尽可能回头看着他的主人。而主人没有看他，至少没有在看他的脸。布鲁斯正目不转睛地盯着克拉克的私处，克拉克几乎觉得他看到了对方灵机一动的征兆。这就是他得到的所有警告了，然后主人握住他性器的手往下滑，开始挤压他的睾丸。

“啊! ”克拉克的上半身在刺激的冲击下剧烈地扭动着。

然后一阵小高潮击中了他，让克拉克虚弱地呻吟起来。他翻着白眼，不堪重负，性器最后流出了一小股白灼。那最后的高潮让克拉克筋疲力尽，他的肌肉失去了所有力量，他的屁股再也支撑不住了。他几乎没办法保持意识清晰，他表演并且被迫承受了那么多的性行为，两者之间几乎没有任何休息，他的肉体几乎感到麻木了。值得庆幸的是，主人似乎也意识到了这一点，于是他引导克拉克侧身躺到床上，而不是让克拉克在四肢乏力时直接瘫软下去。

克拉克被动地躺在床上，试图喘气，让主人按照自己的意愿安排他的肢体。他双腿被抬起来，其中一条腿被放在床上，碗的后面。他被要求用一侧手臂钩住另一条腿的膝盖，把双腿分开并且抬高。克拉克浑浑噩噩地察觉到这个姿势再一次暴露出他的屁股，并且颤抖地意识到那把枪仍然塞在他体内，他几乎可以感觉到精液开始从自己微张的穴口里滴出来，因为枪的口径不足以完全把它堵住。但是他是如此地疲惫，以至于他根本无法改变主人给他安排的姿势，他甚至没有力气试图去躲开相机的镜头。

“先生......”他有气无力地抗议着，但几乎没有多少说服力。

主人显然感觉到这只是象征性的抗议，因此没有理会他。克拉克半睁着眼睛，看着主人对他拍了一张又一张的照片。广角镜头捕捉到了他茫然的表情，他被操到虚脱的身体，皱巴巴的床单和他的碗，现在那里面被他粘稠的精液填满——他的阴茎在今晚产生的所有精液。接着是对准了克拉克被操开的穴口的特写镜头，枪的大部分仍然插在他的甬道内，主人的精液从两侧渗出来，浸湿了床单。

主人终于满意了，伸出一只手去抚摸克拉克的头发。克拉克喜欢被爱抚，然后主人引导他低头去看他的碗。克拉克看到碗里有多满，脸红起来。碗边只剩下一圈蓝色，几乎已经完全被粘稠的白色精液填满了。

“看看你射了多少，男孩。第一次被插入，被内射的感觉那么好吗? ”

“非常好......先生......那感觉棒极了......”

“很好。你进步很快，男孩。但现在是时候把你清理干净了。”

虽然已经筋疲力尽，但克拉克还不想结束这一切。他肯定无法承受更多性爱（他感觉如此筋疲力尽，甚至一周内都无法勃起了），但他想要用什么东西来提醒自己这一切真的发生过。他想要一件摸得着的证明来告诉他，他的后穴不再是处子地了，而且被精液和鸡巴填满的感觉如此不可思议。

“想要...想要你的精液，先生...想要它在我体内... ”

“贪婪的男孩。现在你尝到了这种滋味，就想要屁股一直被填满。”

“求你了，先生......想要塞满你的精液......给我戴上肛塞吧......求你了......”

“好吧，既然你求得这么好听，我想我可以纵容你一下，”主人低声说，脸上露出喜爱的神色。

“谢谢你，先生，”克拉克晕乎乎地笑了，“谢谢你！”

主人再次拿来克拉克的肛塞，草草涂上一层润滑剂，接着他抬高克拉克的背部下方。克拉克尽力帮他支撑更多体重，保持自己的腿抬高，方便主人更好地进入。他感觉到枪随着动作又从他的穴口滑出了一点，金属摩擦着他过度敏感的内壁，让他颤抖起来。他感觉到布鲁斯的指节刷过他的屁股，然后推入他的穴口。他虚弱地呻吟着，因为敏感肿胀的穴口被插入而颤抖得更厉害了。

“我在把流出来的精液推回去，孩子。你想要被填得满满的，不是吗? ”

“是的，先生......谢谢你，先生...”

主人终于把所有从他穴口中流出的精液推回去后，手枪被拔了出来。他的主人缓慢地，一寸一寸地把它拔了出来。克拉克的身体颤抖着，无力阻止进一步的戏弄。他只在这之后解脱般地松了口气，但随后主人就直接把肛塞推了进去替换那把枪。克拉克再次被填满时发出一声尖叫，他的屁股抗议着哪怕是最轻微的摩擦。但即使刚被凌虐过的屁股抽搐着，克拉克仍然感到幸福地被填满了，他非常高兴能保持一会儿这种状态。

主人把被弄脏的手指放到克拉克嘴边，克拉克立刻伸出舌头，舔起上面残留的白灼，他感激地呻吟着品尝它。然后当枪被抬到他的唇边时，他也同样做了。他用舌头舔了舔长长的枪管，把上面的液体清理干净。他甚至用嘴巴含住顶端，用力吸出卡在里面的精液。他不想错过任何一滴主人的东西。完成之后，他躺回到床上，无法阻止自己露出那种刚刚被好好操过并且十分享受自己的放荡的微笑。

“谢谢您，先生。”

“不客气，孩子。现在，起来吧。我们还要清理你身体的其他部分。”

&&&

接下来的淋浴很舒服，非常舒服。特别是他现在的身体状态本质上无异于普通人，在经历了激烈的性交后，克拉克开始感觉到无数微小的疼痛，而水流非常好地缓解了它。但他更享受的，或许是布鲁斯终于彻底把衣服脱掉了，他脱掉了那套白色西装，也卸下了他的角色。他们两个都卸下了自己扮演的角色。

衣服一脱下，克拉克就忍不住把布鲁斯拉进来，给了他一个长长的吻，而布鲁斯则以热情和爱回吻他。他们站在花洒下啄吻着对方，双手在彼此裸露的身体上游走，用他们在角色扮演时无法做到的方式。然而当布鲁斯伸手打算解开他的项圈时，克拉克退开了，

“克拉克? ”

“不，没关系。我想多留它一会。对我来说这种感觉并不常见。”

布鲁斯得意地笑了，狡猾地问: “那你感觉怎么样? ”

“有点痛，因为你对我做的那些事，但是是好的那种疼痛。”

“很好。”

布鲁斯听起来太得意了，克拉克忍不住打了他一下。然后他从长凳上拿起沐浴露，递给布鲁斯。“给我洗澡? ”

“乐意之至。”

布鲁斯在克拉克的嘴唇上落下一个甜蜜而短暂的吻，然后接过克拉克手中的瓶子。现在他们的角色扮演场已经结束了，克拉克喜欢被布鲁斯宠溺地对待，他很享受布鲁斯小心翼翼按摩他的肌肉的方式，就像他确切知道哪里最疼一样。他觉得布鲁斯可能只是太清楚人体肌肉的运作方式了，仅仅因为克拉克所做出的不同姿势就推断出了哪个部分的肌肉最容易拉伤。有一个像布鲁斯这样了解人体极限的恋人是件非常美好的事。

他们互相帮助对方清理，每一次触碰和抚摸都充满了温柔的爱意。脖子上的项圈一直对克拉克辐射着少量而稳定的红太阳光，他开始感到困倦，今晚的活动终于追上了他现在无异于普通人的身体。在浴室的最后几分钟他基本是靠在了布鲁斯身上，而布鲁斯冲洗掉了他们两个身上的泡沫。当布鲁斯轻轻敲了敲仍然插在他屁股里的肛塞时，克拉克小声呻吟了一下，装作生气的样子瞪着年长的那一方。

而布鲁斯只是像他平常那样，泰然自若地问，“你确定你还想把它留在里面吗? ”

“是的。我喜欢那种感觉，而且我们这个周末都休息。迪克在帮你看着哥谭，联盟知道除了突然爆发世界末日之类的危机以外不要联系我们。”克拉克安慰他。

联盟的同伴们非常震惊。布鲁斯，著名的工作狂布鲁斯，在他们最近一次月度会议结束时，平静地宣布蝙蝠侠和超人要在这周末休假，并且除非末日来临，不要打扰他们。巴里用最大的声音表达了他的疑惑，接着话锋一转就开始猜测他们打算干什么。布鲁斯非常愉快地（尽管根据布鲁斯当时的表情其实很难判断出来）在没有说任何过于露骨的话的情况下，恶意地暗示即将要发生的事。巴里似乎被吓到，遭受到极大的创伤。克拉克没有足够的勇气告诉布鲁斯，他的超级听力从巴里那捕获到了一声几乎难以被听到的嘀咕，「我的天啊那实在他妈火辣了」。坦白来说，克拉克不知道对此该做什么反应，于是决心不要去深入思考了。

“你可以明天把它拿掉，”他继续说，然后故意睁大眼睛，带着天真的微笑补充道，“然后再操我一次。”

听到这句话，布鲁斯几乎不可见地颤栗了一下。这个动作微乎其微，克拉克能够感觉到纯粹是因为他紧贴着对方的身体。克拉克笑得更开，因为知道他勾起了自己通常非常自控的恋人的性致。

“如果我那样做，你会真正感受到的。”布鲁斯说，他低沉粗哑的声音告诉克拉克，布鲁斯实际上有多么喜欢这个主意。

“我想要这样，”他回答。“我是个大孩子了，布鲁斯。我能承受的。”

布鲁斯责备似的啃咬了克拉克的耳朵，然后给了他一个粗暴而热情的吻，让克拉克的脚趾不自觉地蜷曲起来。当他们终于分开时，克拉克几乎喘不过气，这对他来说仍然是一种相当新奇的感受。他能从布鲁斯深色的眼睛里看到充满热度的承诺，清楚地知道他明天早上醒来时会被好好狠操一顿。就像布鲁斯说的那样，他会真正感受到的，克拉克已经等不及了。

然后克拉克打了个哈欠，惊讶于自己已经如此困倦了。布鲁斯低声笑了，“好吧，是时候让你上床睡觉，否则你就要站在原地倒下了。”

“嗯，是的，但你会接住我的，对吧? ”

“我总是会接住你的*。”

*最后一句是“Always.”那种意味翻不出来啊嘤嘤嘤

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 在我的脑补里，布鲁斯提前几周精心策划了这些场景，为此做了相当长时间的准备，因为他很注重细节。他还会和克拉克分享一些细节，让克拉克进入角色。这是我对这篇同人开头部分大概的解释，因为到最后你会发现这完全是一个角色扮演。
> 
> 对了，正义联盟也知道布鲁斯和克拉克是一对情侣，巴里的思路肯定会跳到“性爱马拉松”上，可能会快速地想象他们要做什么，特别是布鲁斯在故意暗示，激发他的想象力。只是巴里可能无法想象所有的事。xD


End file.
